


Stand Out

by DoctorStark



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Disney Song, Drama, Eventual relationship, F/M, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Stony - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 35,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorStark/pseuds/DoctorStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has been having a tough time after his break up with Pepper however, a mysterious person has been making it all better.  Tony is determined to find out who it is and is left with more questions than answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angel?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction...ever. I'm not a writer so pointing out spelling, and grammar mistakes would be lovely. Also, in later chapters their will be Steve's POV along with bonus chapters of ClintTasha and one of Bruce
> 
> In later chapters a certain Disney song appears from "A Goofy Movie" hence the title. The song belongs to disney.
> 
> Chapter 1 Summary
> 
> Tony's heart is aching from his break up with Pepper but's he is now determined to find out who's been helping him out so secretly through the break up.

There was a clanking of metal in the workshop as he furiously worked. Tony had not left his workshop in several weeks not since Pepper had left him anyway. Pepper, Tony sighed inwardly. She couldn't take Tony's lifestyle anymore. Too many close calls, too many chances. He was too close to death at most times for her to bear. She was still his CEO, she still loved him but, now he was alone. It was probably better this way. Pepper deserved better. So he drank, and worked day after day, and passed out from exhaustion only to find himself wrapped in a blanket, and at his work table a pitcher of water, and meals laid out for him after each collapse.

He had thought about who this mysterious guardian angel could be. It was obviously not Thor. Thor he could imagine yelling, "My friend Tony. I have come bearing meals, and water. Come and feast my friend for your eyes look weary" as he barged obtrusively into the workshop making far too much noise. Another no brainer was Steve. Steve was obviously not one to do this. He couldn't imagine the Capsicle wrapping a blanket snuggly around him each night for a man he barely tolerated let alone cooking for him to this extent. This left Natasha, Clint, and Bruce. Bruce although kind seemed a little too timid to come into Tony's workshop unannounced. He was probably afraid to break something or to "Hulk" out in Tony's workspace. This left Clint and Natasha. Clint well, he just couldn't imagine him tucking Tony in. Natasha though had a soft side. Sure, she could kick Tony's ass any day but she did care for Tony in her own way. How she got into the workshop he couldn't figure out but she was the Black Widow for a reason. He would have to thank her later after all Pepper wasn't around to take care of him anymore. Pepper, he thought numbly. He stopped to put down the wrench, and took a deep swig of whisky that then he put back into the drawer. He then picked up the wrench and continued tinkering with his new prototype.

"Sir"

"What is it JARVIS?" Tony sighed knowing the AI was going to nag him for his drinking habits again.

"Miss Romanov is at the door, and wishes to speak to you. Shall I let her in?"

"Oh yea.Yea sure." Tony said as he went over ways to say thank you without being awkward to a woman who could spilt his spine in half with probably one touch of her fingers if he offended her.

Natasha came through the doors.

"Stark we need to talk."

"Ah Natasha excellent timing. I have something to say to you too!"

"You do? Why-ugh Stark what is that stench? When was the last time you showered?!"

"Don't know a week or so?"

"Stark, you can't just sit here and hide away forever. The team is worried about you. Steve sent me down here to check on you."

"Cap stick up his butt Cap?"

"Stark" she growled.

"Okay okay, what does Capsicle want anyway? Besides knowing I'm alive?"

"Steve" she emphasized loudly, "wants you to get out of workshop at least for dinners. He wants us to eat as a team. Besides, while you've been down in this workshop you've been missing out on a lot"

"What good things could I have possibly missed while I worked down here? I can get cable down here you know!"

"While you were drinking yourself into a stupor, not showering and ignoring your team-mates Steve found himself a girl friend. You've missed all their awkward interactions to say the least."

Tony stopped mid thought. When Natasha said he missed a lot he assumed minor things like Thor eating all the pop tarts, or Natasha beating up Clint in the training room. Steve, the frigid ice man had gotten himself into a relationship?

"The poor girl. Speaking of poor girl. Umm, thanks for everything."

"Stark what are you talking about?"

"The blankets, and food. Ah, don't make me say it Natasha."

"I'm confused Stark.You're honestly freaking me out a little."

"Thanks for helping me through this. Bringing me food, and tucking me in after I passed out. It...It helped."

"Stark that wasn't me."

"Oh umm well, this is awkward. Then it must be Clint because-"

"Clint? Clint, Stark? What kind of food was it?"

"Uhh- cooked meals. The ones a mom would make or something. Not that I would know-"

"News flash Stark. Clint can barely operate the popcorn function on the microwave let alone cook."

"Oh, uh it must be Bruce then."

"Must be. Listen Stark, you should come up and eat with us. Dinner is an hour or so and Steve is bringing home his 'gal'. You should come."

He knew Natasha wasn't one for sentiment but, she could sense a softness in her voice. As Natasha was about to leave he gathered his courage a little bit.

"Uh Natasha."

"Yes, Stark"

"Thanks anyway. You know, you're secretly nicer than you let on."

Natasha smiled, and then walked over to him. She gave him a sharp jab in the ribs with her elbow.

"Oww! What was that for?!"

"Never... Ever let people know I'm nice." she smiled menacingly and exited the workshop. The doors slide shut with a hiss.

"JARVIS"

"Yes sir?"

"I think I need an ice pack."

"I shall get one right away sir."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes to see Steve and his new relationship for a good laugh, and ends up worrying about something else instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting twice a week. Next Chapter should be around Friday.

Tony excited at the prospect of Captain Tight Pants embarrassing himself quickly showered, and made himself presentable. He tried to imagine how Captain America behaved around as he called them "dames". He probably was super old fashioned holding doors, pushing in her chair and expecting her to cook. He couldn't imagine him in the type of relationships existing in modern day life.

It had been a long time since Tony had felt excited over anything. Probably over a month in fact. He pulled on one of his last remaining clean shirts, and headed in the Avengers Common Room.

Tony felt his heart skip a beat. Everything in that moment reminded him of Tony's relationship with Pepper. The way Rogers was looking at that girl was the exact same look Tony had given to Pepper. He was smiling, beaming in fact. He had only seen that smile once. It was the same smile Rogers had given Tony when he had been alive after the Avengers first major battle. It was a bright smile. It was a bit shocking to see someone so stern, and strict light up like that. Roger was leaning in as he listening to the girl talk. He hadn't really looked at the girl yet. He had been so focused on Rogers smile, and his eyes. His eyes looked like they had been lit with a fire. He had been drawn into reading Cap's face, he just couldn't help it. He now examined the girl carefully.

She was pretty he admitted. She had long flowing blonde hair that fell past her soliders, and rosy red lips. Her fashion though followed the fourties. She was wearing a long skirt that went long past the knee, and her blouse was buttoned all the way to the top. Well it was clear she was Roger's type exactly. No doubt about it. That got him to wondering, didn't she seem a little too perfect for Rogers? Too much like his ideal?

"Capsicle you have a lady over and you failed to inform me? I'm very disappointed in you," Tony said making Rogers jump out of his seat.

"Stark! I...I didn't know you were up. Sharon this is Tony Stark, the one I told you about."

The one I told you about? Tony couldn't help but wonder what that meant. When people usually talked about him it was never anything good. It was usually Tony the playboy, Tony the snarky and sarcastic. He sighed, and imagined Captain curled up on the couch next to Sharon complaining away about Tony. Tony doing this or that and pissing off Rogers, and she nodding away in silence sympathetically.

"Hello Mr. Stark it's very nice to meet you, " she said holding her hand out to Tony.

"Very nice to meet you too!"

Tony was already bored of her. A boring over polite woman who dressed like she worked as an actress in a play from the forties. If Rogers told her to make him a sandwich she would probably gently touch his knee,and then fetch him the sandwich right away. He decided it was much more fun to bother Captain Tightpants, and swung down on the other side of him on the couch.

"So Capsicle, when did you meet this friend or this lover girl of yours?" he said nudging him in the ribs.

Rogers looked up at him his expression shifting from shock, embarrassment, and then several shades of red. Tony was held in utter fascination. Usually the expressions that Rogers had on his face were never so alive, or so human. No, that wasn't the words he was looking for. Love driven, perhaps? Steve looked like he had just been plagued with a 3rd grade crush, and everyone must of known. Tony just wanted to keep pressing these buttons.

"Well Cap?" Tony pressed.

"Umm, just a little under a month ago, and she she's my daa-girl friend. Don't call her lov...Lover girl Tony. You shouldn't address a proper lady like that!"

"Sorry, Cap. I was just curious if she's your girl and all. Who knew the ice man could get a girl?" he laughed.

Roger's expression changed almost instantaneously and it looked like Tony had hit him with something.

"I didn't mean it like that Cap! I just meant you adjusted to life here surprisingly fast is all."

He then found himself talking out loud looking at the girl more than Cap this time. "Good for you and all. Good catch."

"Thanks Stark. Erm, do you mind. Giving me and Sharon some alone time?"

"No, not at all Cap just came up here to make some food and take a look at the toaster and make sure it wasn't - you know destroyed by Thor."

"Uh huh Stark I'm sure you just came to bother us. Also, don't forget to come sit with everyone at dinner tonight."

Before Tony knew what he was doing or saying "How could I ever forget about dinner with you Capsicle?" and gave a wink.

Rogers expression changed again but, this to something that he couldn't read. Sharon gave a laugh, and Tony turned a walked to the kitchen to make lunch, and pretended to fuss over the toaster which amazingly was still in one piece from the time Tony last reassembled it.

He walked out trying to assess what just happened as he bit into his nutella covered toast. He needed to talk to Natasha about this girl. He was worried for Rogers, that must be it. This weird feeling. He wanted to be happy for him of course but, first he needed to make sure this girl wasn't a threat using Rogers to get information on the Avengers. For the safety of Rogers,and his team mates.


	3. Clarifications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony sits with through an awkward dinner to make some discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter should be out on Monday!

Tony Stark groaned inwardly. The discussion with Natasha over Steves new girl friend had not gone as well as he expected. No, let's be honest it hadn't gone well at all. Tony reflected on the conversation he had just had with Natasha.

"Tony, you think we hadn't given her a full check over by SHEILD? She checks out 100%. She is exactly who she says she is, and as far as I can tell she's a good girl. Heck, she even got Steve to call her his girl friend instead of a dame. In my books that commands respect."

"Natasha, just look at her. She's too perfect. She looked like she popped out of some 1940's fairytale. The outfit, the attitude, and her appearance. She could be using Capsicle to get information on SHIELD, the Avengers, or the Super Soldier Serum."

"You think we haven't thought of that? We checked her over, I told you. She checks out Tony. "

"What you do you do a criminal background check? She could be working for someone."

"Tony, we did a thorough check of everything. We found no real problems in her file."

"Aah, so there IS a problem."

"Stark! There is nothing okay. Just leave it be. Let this go. Why does it matter to you who Steve dates anyway? Stark, it honestly seems like to me that your jealous of Steve because he has something you don't anymore."

Tony paused, internalizing his answer. Natasha words stung. Was he jealous of Roger's having his own Pepper? What that it? No, the same images in his head over, and over again. Roger's smile on the couch. The same smile Tony gave Pepper, the same smile Roger's once gave Tony.

"Roger's is a man with a stick up his ass but, despite all I may say - I don't want to see a girl use him to get at the Avengers, or his super power. Maybe I am jealous. Don't tell anyone that though. Tony Stark is the richest man in the world, I can get anythi-almost anything I want."

Natasha looked at him.

"Well, well Tony Stark, you are surprisingly nicer than you seem."

Natasha approached him to nudge him in the ribs again.

"Please Natasha spare me. I still have a bruise from the last time you nudged me."

As he said the words, he laughed but, his tears came down in front of Natasha. The second time he had cried since Pepper had left him. Natasha's elbow dropped, and she gave a chuckle and pulled Tony into a hug. Tony cried harder that he could remember crying in a long time. He heard Natasha's office door open, and close twice. He didn't see who left or entered, but he couldn't care anymore. He had to let it out.

Tony cleaned his face before dinner. He decided to wish Roger's the best, and besides he still had to thank Bruce for all his help. He still had the doubts about Roger's new girlfriend. It wouldn't be bad for him to keep a look out for the sake of the Avengers, right?

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir?"

"How do I look?"

"Well, judging from your recent metabolical processes. Sir, looks like he has recently released water from his eye ducts after being over come with an emotional state. This is most likely due to his break up with Miss Pepper Potts."

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Remind me to never ask you for advice on my appearance ever again."

"I will note it sir, though I cannot make any promises."

Tony brought himself up into the Avengers Common Room once more. Placing a manufactured smile on his face which turned into a real smile when he saw Bruce in the living room talking to Clint.

"Bruce!"

"Tony" Bruce smile "it's good to see you again."

"Thanks a lot buddy for everything." Tony said as he gave Bruce a friendly smack on the butt, and put his arm over Bruce's shoulder.

"Well I don't know what I did, but I'm glad it helped" said Bruce who suddenly looked confused.

Tony felt confused too, and vowed to talk about it later with Bruce, and then noticed a sour expression on Clint's face. As soon as Clint, and Tony locked eyes. Clint turned away. He jokingly thought to himself that maybe Clint had a crush on Bruce, and shrugged.

"Stark!" he heard a stern voice call. It's was Roger's voice.

"What do you want Capsicle?"

"Stark, you really shouldn't smack Bruce's bu-butt like that especially not in front of the ladies.It's not right."

"Steve, please spare me, and Sharon aren't weak little flowers we are fine." chimed in Natasha

"Romanov," Tony grinned "I knew you would side with me."

Rogers gave Tony that look again. The one he couldn't quite read. Tony dropped his arm to his side away from Bruce. Rogers then switched gears in the conversation

"Let's all be seated for dinner shall we."

"This sounds like a fantastic plan friend my friend, Steve. We shall sit, and eat a warm meal with our comrades, and tell tales," outburst Thor joining the conversation.

Everyone sat silently for dinner with the exception of Bruce, Sharon and Thor. Thor told tales of Asgard, and his first experiences on earth, and Bruce added commentary and laughed along, and Sharon occasionally talked though mostly to Rogers. Occasionally generating laughs from the Avengers but they most all ate in silence the entire time. Yet, during the dinner he felt looks upon him. Rogers's unreadable stare, Natasha's pitying face, and Clint's glare, quick looks from Bruce and the occasional glance from Sharon.

"Friend Tony", Thor started "we have greatly missed you amongst us."

"Well, I'm glad to be back buddy." Tony smiled at him.

"We have all missed you, but I think that friend Steve has missed you the most, and is most grateful for your return."

"Friend Steve?" Tony questioned, then turned his head to look at Rogers.

He had never seen Roger's expressions change so fast before as he went red in the face, and then they quickly settled on a neutral expression

"I was just concerned for my team-mate." Steve muttered

"Well, friend Steve it is this concern for your friends that makes you a great Captain of us. I say that we should watch a movie to commemorate our ever-lasting friendship." Thor, and most of the Avengers stood up to go over to the living room.

"No Thor, don't touch the TV again!"said Steve as he ran after them Clint, and Bruce trailed behind and headed to living room too. Tony had barely a chance to react as he realized that only him, and Sharon were left.

"Soooo-" Tony said.

"We really need to talk" said Sharon.

"Erm, do we? Did I do something? Did me smacking Bruce's butt make you un-"

"No, it's not that. I would really appreciate if you stopped called Steve, Capiscle."

Tony looked on in confusion, as Sharon continued talking.

"Steve, he...He really thinks you're amazing and special. You saved everyone, sacrificing yourself. He told me that you can be arrogant but you always put others safety ahead of your own, and because of that you lost the only person that you loved. He would never tell you himself. He's stubborn. Then you throw the words at him calling him Capsicle just to push his buttons. Reminding him of the moment, he lost everyone he loved. He has nightmares about it, and you turned that in a nickname."

"Alright, I'll call him by his name." Sharon looked at him with a small smile.

Rogers suddenly ran into the kitchen.

"Sharon, why aren't you in the living room with the others? Tony what are you doing here, and are you bothering Sharon?"

"Not at all Steve. In fact Sharon was just telling some interesting things about you!" he winked once again, and walked into the living room to watch movies with the others. Leaving Steve behind with a confused look.

After the movie he found himself heading to Bruce's workshop to over him proper thanks for everything.

"Hey Bruce!"

"Tony, can I help you with anything?"

"Yea just wanted to thank you for bringing down the food, and everything when I was going through a tough time with Pepper."

"Tony that wasn't me."

"It...wasn't?"

"Unless I turned into the Hulk without knowing and made you sandwiches, it wasn't me. It's probably Tasha, or one of the others.Sorry."

"Well, thanks anyways!"

Tony left Bruce's workshop more puzzled than ever, and headed into his own.

"JARVIS"

"Yes, sir?"

"Pull up last night security footage from my workshop."

"Right away sir."

Tony watched as Steve Rogers came in with a tray of food, and water, and then tucked Tony into a blanket, ruffled his hair and tip toed away. Tony replayed it over, and over. He paused watching Steve's face as he ruffled Tony's hair, and smiled. Tony then realized, it was time to have a conversation with Steve.


	4. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony confronts Steve to only be more confused

Tony found himself outside of Steve's door. He paced back, and forth trying to decide what he should do. He grabbed the door handle, and went inside. That's when he saw Sharon, and Steve making out on the edge of Steve's table. They were clinging together, their mouths greedily looking for each other's tongues. Hands, running all over each other.

"Oh, umm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

Steve looked startled, and Sharon embarrassed. They had clearly not heard Tony enter.

Steve looked at him again with that unreadable expression

"What is it Stark?"

"I-uh needed to talk to you about something Steve but, I've clearly interrupted. Sorry, it can wait." Tony turned about around, and walked out as calmly as he could manage.

Tony walked to his workshop, and sat. The same images replaying over, and over in his head space. His child hero kissing a woman with a neediness. He was kissing her with a desire. The Captain he knew, the Steve he knew only desired to save people. To risk his all for his nation, for all the people in the world. He would never fall prey to desire, or need. He was a gentlemen, the lead citizen, and he had just seen something that once again just changed his view of him. They had rubbed each other the wrong way when they first meet but, this was different. This was even worse. He was a different person entirely. Who was Steve? The Steve who ruffled his hair and tucked him in, the Steve who stared him down, the Steve who kissed Sharon? Which is real? Were they all Steve?

"JARVIS"

"Yes, sir?"

"In reverse order show all the footage of Steve coming to visit me in the lab."

"Sir, may I ask why?"

"There is something I need to see."

"What is that, sir?"

"The expression Steve shows me when I'm not looking."

"I'm not sure I understand sir but, I will play the video."

Tony began watching back through time as night after night Steve creeped in, and placed blankets on him tucking him in. Steve would smile, and even mutter things. He cursed for not having audio security. He hadn't thought to have it till now. He wanted to know what Steve was saying. He would pause, and rewind. He had only gotten through a few nights worth of footage. When a voice interrupted

"Sir, Captain Rogers is outside the door should I give him entry?"

"Let me close these videos first," as Tony hurriedly closed windows, "Alright, let him in."

Steve came in.

"Stark."

"Steve."

"What was so important that you had to interrupt me and Sharon last night?"

"I thought you heard me enter so I apologized. I didn't know you were so pre-occupied that you didn't even hear me open the door. "

"Well, I'm not the only Avenger who does that I guess."

Tony frowned. What did Steve mean by that? Steve seemed irritated. Tony tried to keep his focus. He didn't want to fight with Steve, he wanted to thank him.

"Well, Stark I'm waiting for your answer."

"Alright, alright, Steve keep your pants on. I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what Stark?"

"No, need to be snarky. This is hard for me to say okay so give me a moment."

"Something hard for Tony Stark to say? The man of million words? The playboy, philan-"

"Thank you for tucking me in, and feeding me. And just helping me, alright?"

Steve froze. His expression changing at an alarming rate again. Tony was starting to get sick of this.

"How did you know about this?" Steve mumbled.

"Process of elimination, and a night of security footage because I was in disbelief that you could be so nice to me"

Steve paused, "So was that all you saw?"

"What do you mean? Well, I didn't look at security feed of you and Sharon if that was what you were wondering."

"No, Ton-Stark that wasn't what I meant."

"Then what did you mean? Look, Steve I know we got started on the wrong foot but, maybe we can start over? No nicknames, cat fights. Sharon told me you think I'm a good man. I'm sorry that I've treated you this way calling you Capsicle, and all this kind of stuff. You've come to see the good in me, and now I'm starting to see the good in you. I think we good make a really good team, and maybe even really good friends. I have to ask though why did you help me?"

"I don't know Tony. You saved us. I thought maybe someone needed to save you."

Tony just realized Steve hadn't called him Stark for once.

"Anyways, the friends thing I'll think it over."

Tony blinked as Steve left the room. Left to ponder where the Captain was coming from, and what exactly his thought process was.


	5. Little Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony doesn't have a crush on Captain America? Does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to updated with two chapters. Next chapter should be around Thursday/Friday ish.

Tony tried to figure out what Steve had meant. The only way he could do this was to have another conversation with Steve. He sighed, and brought himself into the hallway, as he got off the elevator and onto Steve's floor he heard Sharon talking.

"He's totally frigid. He wouldn't sleep with me at all after Tony Stark interrupted. When I asked him why he said he needed more time to tell that I was 'the one'. Whatever that means."

Tony froze. He knew he shouldn't be listening but, maybe his instincts were right. Maybe Sharon wasn't what she seemed. He kept where he was still up against the wall. He listened carefully.

"I swear Avengers this, Tony that, values,America, blah, blah, blah. I'm his girlfriend, and he still won't get into my pants. If the bad guys told him that banging Tony Stark would save America he would probably get into his pants in twenty seconds or less, but, if I his girlfriend ask for some what do I get? "I need time to think about it. I can't move this fast". Jesus, this is a new era, not the forties. He needs to get with the times. Then there is the Avengers. Their all jokes, and their all a little messed up. Natasha acts tough but, anyone could break her really. Then Clint ha, it's clear who's pants he wants to get into, and don't even get me started on Thor, or any of the others."

Tony felt himself swelling with anger. She wasn't good enough for Steve, and now she was bad mouthing the Avengers. Natasha, Clint, Thor, Steve, and Bruce. His friends, his allies, and his partners and she was bad mouthing them into the ground.

"I guess I shouldn't talk about this here but, in summary, Steve wouldn't let me stay the night let alone shag him. He said I could come back in the morning so he could make me some loved filled breakfast and knowing Steve the Avengers will be invited. Anyways, I'll talk to you soon."

"You know, you shouldn't be talking about the Avengers to anyone outside of SHIELD," said Tony as cooly as possible as he rounded the corner.

Sharon also dropped her phone in shock. She looked alarmed, and rightfully so.

"Stark, I didn't hear you come up."

"You shouldn't be talking to anyone about the Avengers beside the Avengers."

"Sorry, I was just talking some things over with one of my girl friends. I didn't mean any harm by it, and I wouldn't reveal anything that wa-"

"Sharon, I don't care who you talk to, but this is my warning to you. Don't ever insult Natasha, Steve, Clint, or any of the Avengers again. Your relationship may have problems and that is none of my business. The Avengers however, they are far better than you, and have treated you with nothing but kindess. You are nothing compared to them. Don't even try to insult them." Tony turned heading for the elevators. "Also, tell Steve when you see him I'm looking for him, and that he should dump you."

As the elevator doors closed Tony saw Sharon's face turn vicious "You're a disgusting piece of work Tony Stark."

"Touche, Sharon."

Tony went to find Natasha, or Bruce whoever he encountered first. He needed advice, and needed to tell someone about his conversation. The first person he saw was Natasha herself.

"Natasha, we need to talk."

"Ugh, Stark is this about Sharon again?"

"Yes, but-"

"Stark."

"Just hear me out alright. I have somethings to tell you about"

"Alright, Tony I'm listening."

Tony proceeded to tell her about how he discovered Steve had been the one who helped him out, his confusing conversation with Steve, and then his eaves dropping on Sharon.

"That bitch how dare she call me weak. I'll show her!" Natasha was clearly in a rage, then took a large breath to calm herself, "Tony, besides complaining about all of us to her friend really let's look at what we know. Steve implied something about another Avenger being preoccupied not to notice an interruption, perhaps he meant you. Steve was expecting you to see something else in the security footage, and he is unsure whether to pursue a friendship with you. Sharon, may or may not be leaking information about the Avengers, and has problems with her relationship with Rogers, and doesn't particularly like us."

"Yes, and she still maybe-"

"Tony, what's the real reason that this is bothering you so much?"

"I don't know."

"Tony, have you ever considered that maybe you might have a crush on Steve, or be very over protective of him for some reason?"

"No, not really. I mean, no offense but who would have a crush on that guy? I guess I did have a small fandom for Captain America as a kid you know. I collected the merchandise, watched the movies."

"Tony, have you ever considered that maybe Steve was your boyhood crush?"

"He's not a crush, just an idol you know. Meeting him was a little disappointing I guess after all those years that I had collected merchandise."

"Wait Stark, do you still have the merchandise."

Tony hestitated, "Well I do but-"

"Can I see it?"

"I guess so but, you don't get to touch anything unless I let you okay?!"

Natasha, and Tony headed into his office. Tony opened a side door into a room with his collections. Star Wars figures adorned the way and in a small corner were comics, Captain America figurines, and posters.

"Wow, have you ever shown this to Steve?"

"Of course, I haven't shown this to Steve. Are you nuts? The guy isn't even willing to be my friend, and thinks I'm an asshole. Do you think this would honestly help?"

"Maybe, it might give him a better understanding of where you're coming from."

"Oh man, just look at this figurine. This one has a button that plays the American anthem I wonder if it still works."

"You're even worse than Coulson with your collection. I'm surprised you aren't getting Steve to sign everything, or watching him while he sleeps."

"I'm not Steves fan anymore, okay? Things are too complicated for me to fan over the old fashioned Captain America alright? Ooh look that this toy! It's a replica of Captain America punching Hitler in the face, and this one is just-"

Tony stopped. Oh god, no no no. He couldn't. Could he? Somewhere deep inside of him the little boy Tony was still there, and had a crush on Captain America. Natasha was right.

"Uh Tony?"

"You're right, Tash."

"Excuse me? Tony are you okay."

"Tony Stark was wrong, and you were right. I might have a very very small boyhood crush on Captain America, ahem, Steve still." he looked up at her looking for some reassurance "What do I do?"

"You're asking me for advice? On love? Oh jeez Tony, I don't know. Maybe start by figuring out what Cap meant, and then go from there. He has a girl friend, and you're still- well let's be honest Stark you aren't over Pepper. Not only that he's your team-mate. Maybe, you should focus on fixing things with Steve and being friends with your idol. I guess it would be a start to look at the rest of the security footage."

"Yea, I guess you're right. I don't want to screw things up."

Tony exited, his office, and Natasha followed having a light conversation over what to have for breakfast.

"Tony, I have been looking for you everywher-" Clint froze in his tracks seeing him, and Natasha. He looked upset again glaring at Tony. "Tony. Here are the files you needed from SHIELD."

Clint turned and stomped down the hallway, and he think he knew what Sharon meant. He was going to have a long couple days he could tell between watching security footage, and talking to Clint.


	6. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has some misunderstandings with Clint, and has a confrontation with Steve that doesn't fair too well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter should be up on Monday. Thanks for your support, and next chapter expect Tony to discover some of Steve's secrets.

Tony searched for Clint. He had to find a way to make things right between them.Tony found Clint sulking at the top of the building. Up in one of the tall antennas, Clint was huddled up like an owl. Tony felt a deep sense of guilt.

"Clint" he yelled, "can you come down? I need to talk to you!"

Clint turned his head, and then turned it back in disgust.

"This is important Clint. You need to hear this from me. It's really important that I say this. Can you come down?"

"Alright Stark, you wanna talk? Let's talk."

Clint slid down from the antennas as if it was a kids water slide. Clint stood in front of Tony in anticipation.

"Well, Stark?"

"Clint, I know I've been sending you the wrong message."

"Really Stark? Whatever gave you that impression?"

"I know you've been uncomfortable with me around Natasha,and Bruce."

"You don't say huh?"

"I just want to be straight with you. Me, and Natasha, me and Bruce we aren't a thing-"

"Uh, Stark?"

"No, Clint listen. I know you're attracted to me, and I'm really flattered. I know you felt jealous when you saw me with Natasha, and then joking around with Bruce. Clint, you're a really great guy but I-"

"Stark?"

"Clint, I'm not done. I'm still not over Pepper, and I just don't feel that spark with you. I don't want to lead you-"

"STARK, I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!"

Tony turned and frowned. He stopped rambling to face Clint who looked exasperated.

"Wait...You don't? Then why were you upset when I was there with Natasha or, when I was there with Bruce?" Tony frowned.

"Because I saw you and Natasha...Hugging Stark. I don't like you that way. I like Natasha...That way. I have a for a long time. I didn't want you to use her as your rebound."

"Clint-"

"If you have serious feelings I would...I would let you make her happy if she was happy with that." Clint said in a whisper

"Clint, I'm honoured but, the reason why me and Natasha hugged isn't what you think.Natasha was comforting me because I was crying over my break up with Pepper."

"Oh?" Clint seemed in disbelief.

"She's kind of been supporting me with the whole break up with Pepper. I was crying, and she hugged me to make me feel better. And now, I've developed a crush - not on Natasha! On one of the other Avengers, not you either, and uh Natasha has been helping me work things out. I'm kinda of confused about my feelings since Pepper left me, and I don't want to use anyone as a rebound. I don't want to have feelings for the wrong reasons."

"I'm a idiot Tony, I'm sorry. I just saw you two in Natasha's office...Together,and hugging and then when you were joking with Bruce I thought you were messing with her feelings. Then later, I saw you and Natasha coming out of your office and I didn't think straight."

"It's okay Clint.Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know. We are a team, and I don't really want to mess things up. I almost killed her once on a mission. Would she really want to have something with the guy who tried to kill her?" Clint's expression softened into a small laugh, "Do chicks go for that?"

"You asking the wrong guy. Pepper dumped me remember?" Tony laughed.

Clint smiled weakly, "Tony, are you going to tell the Avenger who you have feelings for that you know are into them? Since it's not Natasha, or me, that leaves the guys, I'm guessing that no matter who it is it will be a tough conversation."

"I honestly don't know. I need to resolve my feelings with Pepper, and some other things first before I move on to anything, or try to move onto anything. I need some time. Like with you and Tasha, I don't really want to mess things up either with that Avenger. The Avengers are the only family I've ever had."

"Tony are you going sentimental on me?"

Tony winked at Clint. "Don't tell anyone about my soft side or my feelings. It would ruin my image."

"Same here. Keep my secrets man." Clint laughed, and pulled Tony into an awkward hug.

"Umm, am I interrupting something?"

Clint jumped up into air, and Tony turned to see Steve standing there. He was shaking. Whether that was from the cold, or something else Tony could not tell.

"Noooo!" said Clint in a really awkward voice, "Not interrupting anything. Haha! Right Tony?"

"Yup, nothing at all." Tony said. Clint was not being helpful at being convincing. In fact, far from it. His voice was high pitched, and awkward. He knew Steve was going to misunderstand, and that bothered him a lot. A lot more than he would like to admit.

"Clint can you go inside? There is something I need to say to Stark in private."

"Uh sure." said Clint. He mouthed a good luck before skidding away in fear, and desperation.

"So, uh Steve what do you need to talk to me about?"

Clearly whatever Steve needed to say was nothing good. He was no longer calling him Tony anymore. He had gone back to calling him Stark. He felt his stomach drop. Was this about "inappropriate" conduct again?

"What were you thinking Tony?"

"Um, can you first tell me what crimes I'm guilty of this time?"

"You told Sharon that I should break up with her? And that she was a piece of work? Stark, just because your lonely doesn't give you a right to be jealous."

Tony stopped. Of course Sharon would go running to Steve. She would run to him, and paint him as the bad guy.

"She didn't give you the context of the conversation did she? You just believed every word she said."

"She told me enough Tony. You listened in on her conversation with a friend, and came to the wrong conclusion, and she was very hurt. How could you Stark? Do you know how much Sharon means to me?"

Those words stung Tony like a wound. Tony wanted to yell back, 'do you know how much you mean to me?' but, he knew that Steve wouldn't want to hear those words. Not from him anyway.

"Do you know why I said that to Sharon?"

"No, Ton-Stark, and I really don't care." Steve turned to leave. Tony just let the words roll of his tongue.

"She was bad mouthing the team. The Avengers, the people I care about. Yes, Steve even you. I was sticking up for all of you. Do you even know how I feel Steve? I was trying to protect you. Maybe, I mis-understood I don't know but, I will always protect the Avengers, and I was trying to look after you. I don't think you should trust her Steve."

"Is that really your decision to make Stark? She is MY GIRLFRIEND, and this my call. Just because you don't have Pepper doesn't mean you can make everyone else miserable too! Stop being jealous, and find your own girl!"

Tony looked at Steve. Steve then looked stunned realizing what words had really come out of his mouth. Tony felt tears in his eyes. He held them in trying to hold his voice steady.

"So, this? This is what you really think of me? I'm still just a selfish, jealous, playboy, philanthropist, billionaire who can't play well with others, right? After all, that's why Pepper, and nobody else wants me! You're right , maybe I am jealous, but, Steve-I- I wasn't lying either."

Tony dashed out of the room just as the tears began to flow without another word, and into his workshop. Her heard Steve yelling after him.

"Tony? Tony!"

"J-JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir, are you alright, sir?

"Deny everyone access to my work shop for a while buddy."

"As you wish sir, but are you alright?"

"No," muttered Tony as the tears didn't stop.

"Would you like me to calls Miss Potts to assist you sir?"

"No, it isn't anything she can help with," Tony managed through the tears.

Dummy rattled over to Tony's stool with a blanket.

"Uh thanks, Dummy" Tony smiled weakly, as he grabbed the blanket. He examined it. It was same blanket Steve wrapped him in. Everything hurt. His heart hurt, and everything was aching.

"Sir? This may not be a proper time to ask but, shall we continue to examine the security footage as you earlier requested?"

"JARVIS uh-" Tony paused, unsure. Should he continue watching? Steve would be furious if he knew Tony was continuing to watch him on the security footage. But it was HIS security footage after all, and in his workshop. It wasn't as if Tony was watching Steve in the shower or something.

"Let's continue. I need closure on this." Tony muttered. He just wanted to know what Steve meant. Maybe then he could drop these feelings, and just move on with his entire life again. A life without anyone.


	7. Steve's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony discovers Steve's secret, and breaks down.

Tony was exhausted. He had not eaten, or slept for 2 days as he watched security footage. He had been tempted to have a drink but he closed the drawer shut worried that JARVIS might let someone in.

"Sir?"

"What is it JARVIS?"

"Your body is showing depletion of important vital signs. Might I suggest sir takes a rest, and replenishes himself with food and water."

"Don't be a busy body JARVIS. I need to finish this."

Tony was starting to wonder if he had read into things too much with the conversation with Steve. Maybe there would be nothing weird in the recordings at all. There was only a few nights of data left, and it seemed like there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Tony watched as he got to one of the earliest tapes. Steve did the usual putting down the food tray, wrapping Tony in a blanket. Steve then paused hovering about an inch from Tony's face. Then lent over. Tony's heart started pounding in his chest.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Can you show me this footage from another angle?"

"Certainly, sir"

Tony watched from the new camera angle.It was too zoomed out for him to make anything out.

"JARVIS. Zoom in on me and Rogers in the shot"

"Certainly sir."

Tony watched as Steve put down the tray of sandwiches, and gently tucked Tony in. Steve's face hoovered about Tony, and then inched close and continued to hoover. He looked at Tony once more with that complicated expression. Then his face began to turn red, and Steve's head dipped just enough that his lips touched Tony's.

"JARVIS zoom into our faces."

"Yes sir"

Steve's lips were on Tony's for moments. Tony felt his face flush, and heart beat quicken.

"Sir?"

Tony stood aghast.His heart beat quickening in his chest.

"Zoom out"

"Sir?"

"Zoom out"

Tony's heart continued to pound as he watched Steve pull up like a shot, covering his mouth, and ran out of room.

"Sir, may I warn yo-"

"Close all the windows" he said weakly.

"Certainly sir, but your vital signs are in a crucial-Sir, sir?"

Tony toppled from his chair. His heart beat out of control, and he hit the hard concrete of the workshop floor. Dummy tugged at him, and Tony felt his heavy eye lids close.

It felt like a matter of seconds when he heard a yell above him.

"Tony! Tony! Oh god JARVIS, call an ambulance."

"Right away Captain Rogers."

"Steve?"

"Tony? Oh god! Tony be okay!"

Tony fumbled, and grabbed Steve's shirt pulling him close on top of him on the floor.Tony heard a thumping. Was that his heartbeat or Steve's? He couldn't tell. What kind of dream was this? He felt so warm.

"So warm Steve."

"Tony? JARVIS, what has Tony been doing these past few days?"

"Sir, has been working continuously for two and half days on an unknown project. He did not save the details of this project, or the importance of it's research in the database. During this time he ignored my advice of food, water or rest. Sir, was insisted the work needed to be completed."

"Tony...You idiot!"

Tony continued clinging to Steve. He didn't want the dream to be over. He couldn't open his eyes. His body hurt, and so did his heart.

"Steve, don't be angry" he muttered, as he wrapped his arms around the muscular body tightly, and fell into darkness again.

Tony found himself in a hospital. Tony groaned as the the terrible lights glared above his bed. As he opened his eyes he was faced with Nick Fury.

"What do you think you were doing Stark?"

"Ugh, what kind of nightmare is this?"

"Not funny Stark,I was informed of Captain Rogers of your reckless behaviour in these past few weeks. What do you have to say for yourself Stark?"

"My heart hurts?"

"Stark! You're currently on leave from the Avengers until you show yourself fit to return."

Tony shot up from his bed but, regretted it as soon as he did with his head throbbing in agony.

"Excuse me, Fury?!"

"You will continue to live in Avengers Tower but, you will not go on any missions. Until we deem you can take proper care of yourself, or should I say Coulson deems so. No more excessive drinking, no more improper conduct, eating properly, sleeping, and the whole deal. We don't need a wreck of man on missions. You aren't useful to us Stark, not until you fix this. Do I make myself clear?"

"Who told you all this?"

"Captain Rogers. You should learn a thing or two from him." Nick Fury turned and left the room in disgust.

The words stung. He had been compared to Steve his entire childhood by his father. He felt this rage boiling inside of him, as the door closed behind Fury. Tony ripped the IV from his arm not caring about the damaged he may have caused, and he grabbed the bed side table and threw it onto the ground. The sound echoed like a gun shot around the room. He stood shakily on the ground, his legs barely holding him up.

The door opened revealing Steve who looked panicked. "Sta-Tony?"

"Get out!"

"Tony?"

"I SAID GET OUT STEVE!" He took one of the last things left that wasn't on the ground, a pillow from the bed, and threw it at Steve. Steve looked at him with an unreadable face again, and left the room wordlessly. Tony collapsed on the ground hyperventilating. All his past inadequacies were surfacing. His inability to be Captain America, to be the superhero, to be the better man. His legs gave way, and he began sobbing, and found himself passing out on the floor again.

He awoke what only felt like a few moments later to Coulsons face this time.

"Stark?"

"Ugh, this is a terrible dream."

"Funny Stark, I'm afraid it's not a dream though. The Avengers have been called out on a mission. I'm to watch over you, and deem when you're fit to return to duty."

"They were called out?"

"Yes, we discovered a plot from the terrorist organization Hydra."

"Hydra, you mean the Hydra from Steve's era?"

"Yes, and apparently they've got ahold of a nuclear missile."

Tony got up slower this time, to sit up in his bed.His head still pounding as he made sense of things.

"You need to get me in there Coulson. Steve's emotions might get in the way of the mission."

"Normally, I would agree with you but, in your present condition there is no way we can't let you go."

"Ugh, I was afraid you'd say that."

"Their keeping you here for a few more hours, and then I will take you to Avengers tower to keep you under observation."

Tony nodded, and flopped back to the bed helplessly wondering when this would all just end. When could he be happy again, and would Steve be alright in this mess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your liking this fic so far. I should be updating Thursday or Friday this week. Worst case Saturday because right now I'm working multiple jobs. Sorry, if there is any wait guys! Next few chapters after this will be Steve's point of view of events leading up till this point and then we will go back to Tony's POV.


	8. Steve's Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's POV from the beginning of the story

Tony Stark drove him crazy, and up walls. Since day one of their meeting Steve also felt irritation, and disappointment. The two of them always were butting heads. He was nothing like his friend Howard. No, he was in certain ways. He was very flirty. He was very very flirty. Flirty, and infuriating. Yet, slowly Steve felt Tony grow on him. He came to respect him after Tony again, and again risked his life to save everyone. Tony was a hero, an infuriating hero.

So,when he heard Pepper had broke up with him, and Tony didn't surface from his workshop for several days. Steve did what he could. He begged JARVIS access to workshop bringing home cooked meal, snacks, and water. He tucked Tony under the blankets. He emptied the beer bottles he found, and turned down the lights hoping that Tony would get a decent sleep.

A few days into this though was where Steve hit the snag. He hit a major problem. Everything was usual, but this time for whatever reason he felt himself drawn down into Tony's face. He listened to Tony's heart beat. His breath caught in his throat, and his face flushed, and on instinct his lips brushed Tonys for a few brief moments. Realizing what he had done. He jumped back, and ran out of the workshop in panic.

Steve felt stunned. Had he just kissed Tony? Oh god, oh god what was Steve going to do?

"JARVIS?" he whispered nervously at the air.

"Yes, Captain Rogers?"

"If Tony asks if I-uh-if someone kissed him while he was sleeping inform him nothing happened."

"If you insist so Captain Rogers however, I can't deny there may be other ways he might find out.

Steve groaned at the thought. He went into his room and slumped over the edge of his bed. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest like a drum. Oh god why had he kissed Tony? Bullies when he was younger had used to call him queer. Oh god was he queer? Did he carry a torch for Tony Stark? He couldn't be a queer that was wrong. No, he had been debriefed on this earlier. He had been shown a video called "It's okay to be gay." Now homosexual Americans could get married, and even adopt children. Just like racial slurs, and oppression against women theses things were things that lay mostly in the past. Steve knew he had to do his best not to be a homophobe. Old habits died hard. It was hard not to see things a certain way. Right now he felt like he had done something wrong even though he had been told have those feelings was now okay.

Steve tried to imagine a life between him and Tony Stark. His heart thundered in his chest. He tried to erase the images from his mind. The images of him kissing Tony, Tony's arm around him, Tony and him adopting a child. He was just fantasizing. Tony Stark was a playboy, just a playboy who happened to be a super hero.

Steve just needed time out of the house. He went on his run and then stopped off at coffee shop just outside Avengers tower. He sat drawing and found himself absent mindedly scribbling.

"That's really a really good drawing of Iron Man. Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Oh, umm sure.Please take a seat."

He looked to the paper. He really had drawn Tony Stark, smiling back with his sarcastic expression. Then he looked up at the girl. Upon first glance he knew she was incredibly beautiful. Her blonde hair was up in a pony tail, and her clothing was very modest for the current era. She was holding a bag that had records in it.

"They still sell records?" Steve asked tentatively.

"Oh, and you kidding? The are lots of little record shops still. Some people prefer them over CDs."

"Really? I-uh thought that was just me."

"No, maybe I'm a little old fashioned but I really enjoy a lot of you know the classic things. The black and white movies, the records, the waltzes. I guess that seems silly to you?"

"No,no I really appreciate that in a dame. I mean, a lady. Umm, I know this sounds strange considering we just met but, maybe do you want to go for coffee sometime?"

"I'd like that actually. My name is Sharon. What is yours?"

"I'm Cap-" darn Tony he cursed inwardly, "Steve, Just call me Steve. Sorry, I was in the army."

"It's alright. Here's my number. Give me a call sometime." she said as she exited the coffee shop handing him a business card.

"Yea, I would um like that." he smiled. He went to pack up to, and then glanced at his sketchbook, and heart skipped. He slammed the pages closed, and left the shop.

Him,and Sharon had been dating for several weeks. He made sure to get her checked by SHIELD before telling her everything. She had been very understanding of everything.

"I think I understand why your so you." she smiled.

"So me?"

"So old fashioned. I like it!"

She pulled him closer, and pulled him into a kiss. His lips warmed but, he couldn't help but notice that his heart didn't beat as fast as it did when- no he was going to forget about that. He couldn't take advantage of Tony, and he liked Sharon. Tony was his friend after all.

It wasn't long after that Steve started to worry about Tony. He was fine, and happy in a relationship. Tony however, even if he helped him each night was drinking far too much. At this rate he would be useless to the Avengers, and to himself. Steve needed to help him as a friend thus, he set out to find Natasha.

"Natasha, I need a favour."

"What is it Steve?"

"I need you to convince To-Stark to leave the lab for dinner each night. It's umm. Look it's very important that we eat together as a team.You know team work?" he lied lamely.

He couldn't help it he just wanted to help Tony. Tony deserved some happiness too.

"If you say so Steve. I've noticed you've been really worried about him. Even more so than the rest of us. Alright, I'll do this for you."

Steve met with Sharon earlier in the day and, they sat on the couch talking in the living room. He looked into her eyes reminiscing about the good old days. His days with Peggy when he was rudely interrupted by Tony. He turned Tony was standing in front of him. It was the first time he had seen Tony not passed out on the floor in weeks. He couldn't help but feel a little relieved. He awkwardly, tried to get through the conservation or at least until Tony started asking him about his relationship.

How he was supposed to answer this in front of a man he had kissed a matter of week ago. He felt his heart pound, and face flush red. Then he came to reason. He had no reason to be embarrassed did he? The only ones who knew about the kiss were Steve, and JARVIS. There was no reason to really change that either. He had nothing to feel embarrassed about.

He eased with the conversation till Tony said "ice man". God, why did Tony have to be infuriating sometimes. He was just watching the "old fashioned Captain Rogers" with his girlfriend, he was just here to be a nuisance. He would just tell Tony to leave but, then Tony in typical Tony fashion got flirty with him. Why did he have to flirt like that? Why couldn't he just leave him alone. He felt his heart sink into his chest as Tony winked. He knew it didn't mean anything. He was just still jittery over that kiss he would get over it.


	9. Sharon Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony freaks out Steve, and Sharon gives Steve a dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I managed to update with two chapters of Steve's POV. More *should* be coming on Monday or Tuesday but with my work load I can make no guarantees. Thanks for all the comments, and kudos

A while later when Sharon insisted that she needed to look nice for dinner Steve took the time to go find Natasha. He really needed advice on how to deal with Tony's behaviour, or to be more concise the flirting. Tony Starks' flirting. He opened the door. That's when he saw it. Tony was flirting again, he felt his heart swell with anger. Tony's arms were wrapped tightly around Natasha, and Natasha's arms rested lightly around his shoulders. He quietly exited out of the room. Tony's flirting was clearly out of control, but Natasha seemed to be okay with it. His heart thumped in his chest as he imagined the two of them in a warm embrace. He needed someone to talk to about this maybe Banner would provide some better advice. He would ask him after dinner.

Before dinner began he walked into the living room to find more of Tony being flirtatious again. Steve was getting more, and more irritated. Why couldn't Tony just keep his hands to himself. He couldn't just smack Bruce's ass like that. They weren't dating! He couldn't just keep flirting like this in front of him. No, no this wasn't about Steve, this was about Tony being rude in front of the girls.

In the end he felt distraught as he got no support in his motion from Natasha, or Sharon. Steve sulked as the dinner began. Sharon talked and tried to cheer him up but, it seemed his troubles were far from over. Thor told everyone, including Tony that Steve had missed him. He felt his face flush. He had been worried because Tony was his team mate he reassured himself. Thor went to turn on movies, and ran after him making Thor didn't damage anything since technology wasn't really his area of expertise. If it broke Steve couldn't fix it, only Tony could. Then he looked around the living room realizing that a voice was missing, Tony wasn't there, and neither was Sharon. He ran back to the kitchen.

He found Tony, and Sharon talking. Tony just couldn't stop could he? He must be flirting with Sharon! Tony told him otherwise of course, and then tried flirting with Steve, but then Steve registered something. For the first time he could remember Tony called him by his first name. He didn't call him Cap, Captain Tight Pants, or some of the other nicknames. As Tony rounded the corner to leave his face flushed. He repeated over, and over that it didn't mean anything. He had Sharon.

Sharon then looked at him with a glint in her eye, "Now that the other avengers are uh busy do you want have some time alone in your office?"

"Sure."

In all honestly Steve wasn't sure about anything. As they kissed he put his complicated feelings into each one, over and over. He wasn't sure how long had passed when Tony of all people interrupted. Tony rambled about needing to talk to Steve later and then had left. What had that been all about? What had Tony wanted? He would talk to Tony about it in the morning. Meanwhile, a more daunting problem approached but this time it was from Sharon.

"Sharon, I can't. I'm not ready."

"Steve, we are in an relationship, and you still won't sleep with me?"

"Look, it's not that I don't like you. I just need some time to make sure you're the one I wan't to take such a big step with. "

"Why don't you find out right now?"

"I don't want to mess this up okay? Look tomorrow you can come earlier and I'll make you breakfast. I just need time"

She sighed, "Fine, I'll give you time, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Steve groaned, and the door closed behind Sharon. His head hurt from Tony's weird behaviour, and flirting, and then his relationship problems with Sharon things just couldn't go smoothly.  
  


Steve sighed, it was now morning. Sharon would soon be coming over, and well he still needed to find Tony to have whatever conversation that Tony wanted to have. He walked to the lab, and it took a while but he was eventually admitted entry.

"Stark," he said enough though the name Tony almost slipped through his lips.

"Steve."

Why was Tony still calling him Steve? What did this mean? Why had he interrupted him, and Sharon? His mind spun.

"What was so important that you had to interrupt me and Sharon last night?"

"I thought you heard me enter so I apologized. I didn't know you were so pre-occupied that you didn't even hear me open the door. "

"Well, I'm not the only Avenger who does that I guess," he said thinking back to him and Natasha with their arms around each other. He rapidly found himself getting impatient.

"Well, Stark I'm waiting for your answer."

"Alright, alright, Steve keep your pants on. I wanted to thank you."

Tony Stark was thanking him? He was completely mystified.What would Tony have to thank him for?

"Thank me? For what Stark?"

"No, need to be snarky. This is hard for me to say okay so give me a moment."

He felt his irritation. Why couldn't Tony just tell him whatever was on his mind? He was so chatty to everyone else. Everyone but Steve.

"Something hard for Tony Stark to say? The man of million words? The playboy, philan-"

"Thank you for tucking me in, and feeding me. And just helping me, alright?"

Steve's stomach dropped. How did Tony know? Does this mean he knew about the kiss? He felt his face flush as he thought back to kiss but, this time he quickly got it back under control.

"How did you know about this?" he mumbled.

"Process of elimination, and a night of security footage because I was in disbelief that you could be so nice to me"

Steve paused, "So was that all you saw?" . He felt his heart thump in his chest. What if Tony knew about the kiss, and then saw him and Sharon together? What did Tony think of him now?

"What do you mean? Well, I didn't look at security feed of you and Sharon if that was what you were wondering."

"No, Ton-Stark that wasn't what I meant."

"Then what did you mean? Look, Steve I know we got started on the wrong foot but, maybe we can start over? No nicknames, cat fights. Sharon told me you think I'm a good man. I'm sorry that I've treated you this way calling you Capsicle, and all this kind of stuff. You've come to see the good in me, and now I'm starting to see the good in you. I think we good make a really good team, and maybe even really good friends. I have to ask though why did you help me?"

He could tell Tony was rambling. But he felt his irritation lift, and his heart beat a little faster. Tony didn't know about the kiss, and thought Steve was a good guy, not only that he wanted to be friends!

"I don't know Tony. You saved us. I thought maybe someone needed to save you."

However, though he knew the truth Tony didn't. Steve had taken advantage of Tony's feelings. He had kissed Tony while he had been passed out on the floor due to some weird impulses. The Tony who had just lost Pepper a short while earlier. Tony didn't need a friend like him. Steve wasn't a good guy. Not to Sharon, or Tony. He didn't deserve any of them.

"Anyways, the friends thing I'll think it over." Steve left the room feeling worse than ever.

He went to the common room to cook Sharon a special breakfast. He needed to cut Tony out of his life. That would be better for Tony, and it would be better for him and Sharon. He could become the boy friend Sharon deserved. He began cooking bacon arranging the pieces into a heart like shape for Sharon.

Suddenly he heard Sharon's voice who seemed very angry.

"Steve we need to talk!" she yelled

"Can this wait till I finish cooking you breakfast?"

"No, it can't."

"Alright," he sighed turned off the stove top. He sat at the table in front of Sharon.

"Is this about yesterday?"

"This is about that, and Tony Stark" she sobbed.

Had she some how found about that kiss? Steve worded himself very carefully.

"What about Tony?"

"This morning, I was on the phone with a girl friend, and he misunderstood. I was a little upset with you, and he misunderstood. He called me a piece of work, and said that I should break up with you. All I wanted was to be with you because I love you Steve." she sobbed.

"Sharon, " he went over to the counter to grab her plate "would I make heart shape bacon breakfast for someone I didn't care about? I just want to take our time so I don't mess things up, and so we can enjoy one anothers' company together . I'll give Tony a good yelling at okay?"

He gently wrapped his arm around her as she sobbed into his chest. Tony Stark needed a good talking to. That was for sure. He now had a good reason to eliminate Tony Stark out of his life for good.


	10. Steve's Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes a discovery after confronting Clint. (Yes another Steve POV chapter)

Steve waited till later in the day to go find Tony. He looked everywhere, and eventually got JARVIS to inform his that Tony was on the roof. That's when Steve overheard Clint, and Tony talking with one another.

"Tony are you going sentimental on me?" said Clint

"Don't tell anyone about my soft side or my feelings. It would ruin my image."

Steve felt his stomach dropped again, and rounded the corner.

"Same here. Keep my secrets man." Clint laughed, and pulled Tony into an embrace. Their arms were wound about each other. Tony was flirting with people again.

"Umm, am I interrupting something?" he said as he felt his irritation rising. He was shaking in anger, anger towards Tony.

Clint jumped up into air, and Tony turned to look at Steve.

"Noooo!" said Clint in a really awkward voice, "Not interrupting anything. Haha! Right Tony?"

They were lying obviously. He began imaging Tony, and Clint kissing and tried to shove the image from his mind but, it seemed to be stuck there.

"Yup, nothing at all." Tony said.

"Clint can you go inside? There is something I need to say to Stark in private."

"Uh sure." said Clint.

"So, uh Steve what do you need to talk to me about?"

"What were you thinking Tony?"

He hadn't meant to call Tony, Tony. He meant to call him Stark but, his inner thought's came through.

"Um, can you first tell me what crimes I'm guilty of this time?"

"You told Sharon that I should break up with her? And that she was a piece of work? Stark, just because your lonely doesn't give you a right to be jealous."

All the anger he had been containing burst out. Sharon was a good girl, and Tony had said all these nasty things to her while, he flirted with everyone in the place right after Pepper left him. Tony couldn't even see his own flaws, and picked on Sharon just because he was jealous of her.

"She didn't give you the context of the conversation did she? You just believed every word she said."

"She told me enough Tony. You listened in on her conversation with a friend, and came to the wrong conclusion, and she was very hurt. How could you Stark? Do you know how much Sharon means to me?"

Steve said the words but, even he wondered how much Sharon meant to him. How much did either days, and nights they had spent together mean? He cared about her a lot but, how much did she mean to him? No, it was better for him to cut Tony out. He had just been confused by that kiss. Dwelling on it a little too deeply. It was time to move on.

"Do you know why I said that to Sharon?"

"No, Ton-Stark, and I really don't care." Steve turned to leave realized he almost said Tony again.

"She was bad mouthing the team. The Avengers, the people I care about. Yes, Steve even you. I was sticking up for all of you. Do you even know how I feel Steve? I was trying to protect you. Maybe, I mis-understood I don't know but, I will always protect the Avengers, and I was trying to look after you. I don't think you should trust her Steve."

Steve listened. No, Tony was just trying to-. What was Tony trying to do here? Protect him from what? Sharon? He could trust Sharon. No, Steve knew he was making the right choice here. It was for the best he cut Tony out.

"Is that really your decision to make Stark? She is MY GIRLFRIEND, and this my call. Just because you don't have Pepper doesn't mean you can make everyone else miserable too! Stop being jealous, and find your own girl!"

Steve suddenly dropped his arm. He hadn't meant to say that. Why had he said that? Oh god, what had he done? He was torn by instant regret, as he saw the expression on Tony's face.

"So, this? This is what you really think of me? I'm still just a selfish, jealous, playboy, philanthropist, billionaire who can't play well with others, right? After all, that's why Pepper, and nobody else wants me! You're right , maybe I am jealous, but, Steve-I- I wasn't lying either."

Steve watched as Tony dashed out of the room crying.

"Tony? Tony!" he called. He slumped against a wall, and then went to sit on the Avenger's living room couch in silence.

Tony was wrong about nobody wanting him. Steve, he finally admitted to himself wanted him. Steve was queer, or bisexual. whatever they called it these days He liked ladies, and he liked men. He wanted Tony but, he didn't deserve him. Then there was Sharon. He had used her to feel some sense normalcy. He liked her but, he couldn't sleep with her. He felt like a liar. He told her he cared. He made her heart shaped bacon to prove it too. No, he did care for her but, he didn't love her like he loved Tony. Oh god, he realized he loved Tony, and he had pushed him away. How stupid was he? Now he didn't even have a chance for a friendship. He put his face, into his hands, and began to cry.

He tried over the next few days to apologize to Tony but, he wasn't admitted to the workshop. Meanwhile, he avoided Sharon making up excuses and reasons he couldn't talk to her, or spend time with her. He knew he needed to break things off with her but, he wanted to talk to Tony first.

"Captain Rogers?"

"Ur, yes JARVIS?" he said to the air in the Avengers common room as he poured some juice.

"Sir has collapsed in his workshop. He requires your assistance immediately."

Steve jumped up, leaving the juice behind, and ran towards the workshop.


	11. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve discovers Tony in the workshop, and sinks into a dangerous path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be back in Tony's POV and will be up on Thursday

"Tony! Tony! Oh god JARVIS, call an ambulance." He was panicked. This was all his fault. If he had just been honest with himself this never would have happened.

"Right away Captain Rogers."

"Steve?" said Tony opening his eyes.

"Tony? Oh god! Tony be okay!" He felt relief flood him, as Tony's groggily spoke.

Suddenly Tony grabbed his shirt, and pulled him on top of him. Steve's heart beat was beating out of control, but he could also feel Tony's doing the same. Tony wasn't well. Yet, Steve didn't want to move, he just want to stay close to Tony. He felt so pathetic.

"So warm Steve."

Steve tried to get a grip of the situation at hand. He could indeed tell that Tony's body was cold.Hopefully that was just from being on the floor. What had happened to him?

"Tony? JARVIS what has Tony been doing these past few days?"

"Sir, has been working continuously for two and half days on an unknown project. He did not save the details of this project, or the importance of it's research in the database. During this time he ignored my advice of food, water or rest. Sir, was insisted the work needed to be completed."

"Tony...You idiot!"

Steve didn't know what to say. Why did Tony do this to himself? Always working himself to exhaustion, to the point where his body shut down. At least this time he saw no alcohol around this time

"Steve, don't be angry" Tony muttered before passing out again.

The ambulance finally arrived, and Steve followed behind in one of SHIELDS vehicles which was when Fury decided to call. Steve awkwardly fumbled with cars phone display till Fury appeared on the line before him.

"Captain Roger's."

"Fury."

"I want an immediate update on Tony Starks condition, and the cause of these events."

"Well sir, Tony hasn't been the same since Pepper left. He's been a bit of a loose cannon. He's been over working, drinking too much, not eating or sleeping. According to JARV-to Tony Stark's AI he overworked himself on a project of some kind. I think it would be best if for the time being you took Tony-Stark off missions at least until his condition improves. I'm worried for him as a team mate."

"Normally, Captain I would let Stark do whatever he wants since he is always a loose cannon but, this time you maybe right."

Moments after the call ended they arrived at SHIELD's medical building. Tony was taken in for intensive care. Steve paced back and forth as the other Avengers who arrived shortly after sat waiting. Bruce kept glancing at Steve.

"I'm going to get us all food. Honestly, Steve you need to relax a bit. The Doctor's are doing their best, and just seeing you like this is stressing the other guy out." said Bruce as he left.

Clint finally spoke up, "You feel guilty don't you Steve?"

Steve glanced over. Did Clint know everything?

"You tore into Steve after I left that day didn't you?"

Steve said nothing, and looked at his shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Avengers?"

Steve shot up."Yes? " he answered the Doctor before him.

"Tony Stark will be alright. He's just suffering from lack of sleep mostly. His body just shut down. A couple days rest and then lots of food and water and he should return to normal. We will inform you when he's awake."

Steve merely nodded, and sank into the nearest seat he could find.

Steve fell in and out of sleep in his seat but, he would occasionally hear the Avengers whisper to one another. Maybe about Steve, but at this point Steve didn't care if he was called a queer. He just wanted Tony to be alright, so they could talk things over slowly.

"Umm excuse me Avengers?"

Steve rubbed his eyes and looked up. "Yes?"

"Tony is awake. Nick Fury is seeing him now but, you can shortly visit with him after."

Steve followed the Doctor down the hall, and watched as Nick Fury left, and then heard crashing sounds from inside Tony's room. He panicked, and rushed into the room.

"St-Tony?" he asked tentatively

"Get out!"

"Tony?"

Steve felt like he was dying inside as he watched the frail Tony yell at him. Tony was still mad, and nothing Steve could say would change that.

"I SAID GET OUT STEVE!" Tony threw one of the pillows from the bed at Steve. It didn't hurt not physically but, Tony didn't want him around and that hurt in another way entirely. Steve left soundlessly, and closed the door behind him. He could hear Tony sobbing through the door. He looked wordlessly at the other Avengers.

"He's mad at me, he hates me. Umm, can one of you grab the nurse? Tony, Tony needs help, and I think he's too mad, so get a pretty nurse or something."

Steve walked back to the waiting area. He had messed up everything. He had ruined everything. He let out small sobs. Natasha rounded in front of him.

"Are you okay Steve?"

"No, I'm not."

"Do you want to know a secret?"

"Depends.Will it make me feel better about all of this?"

"It will. Tony doesn't hate you at all."

"He does now."

"No, he thinks you hate him!"

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Steve grumbled.

"It should. You're both misunderstanding each other. You both don't hate each other."

"You're wrong Natasha. I messed up, and now Tony hates me forever. I'm a terrible person, and I don't deserve your sympathy."

"I'm not sympathetic. I just make exceptions every now and then. I did once for Tony, and I can make an exception for you too." She pulled him into a hug, and rubbed his back.

"It's going to be okay Steve."

Steve nodded. He had been such an idiot. Tony hadn't been flirting with Natasha that day. Tony had been crying over Pepper.

Shortly after the hug with Natasha ended the Avengers all returned to the tower. Steve looked into Tonys empty workshop.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, Captain Rogers?"

"Can you tell me what Tony was working on?"

"I'm afraid not Captain."

"Okay.I didn't expect so."

Steve spent the next days in the gym taking out his hatred against himself on punching bags. Then the Avengers got a call. Hydra was alive, and there were threatening nuclear warfare. Steve was ready for blow of the rest of his steam, on revenge.


	12. Attack to the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's recovering going well, and the Avengers return only to reveal the truth about Sharon

Tony was recovering in the Avengers Tower. He was following Coulsons' instructions very carefully in the hopes of quickly returning to the team but, it seemed like he would have to wait a while. Coulson was even making him write daily diaries. Coulson promised not to read them, and Tony begrudgingly wrote one everyday. Tony occasionally would re-read what he wrote.Usually the contents consisted of things like "hope Steve is alright" or things from his past, and memories of Pepper. He didn't want to admit it but, the writing helped a little.

It didn't help his patience however. Coulson gave updates on the team each day about the Hydra mission, but only the bare minimum of details probably in case Tony went awol and snuck out in the Iron man suit to follow them. Tony was getting more, and more impatient by the day. It had been over two weeks since the Avenger's left on their mission. Coulson was getting good at distracting him though. Coulson showed Tony his collection of Captain America merchandise, and movies. Tony eventually showed Coulson his, and Coulson looked like a child in a candy store. He made Coulson swear never to tell Steve in exchange.

Much to Tony's relief Coulson approached him the kitchen with a smile on his face that day.

"I am bringing good news."

"Well?" said Tony impatiently, "I can't wait all day Agent."

"You're back on the team, and the Avengers are coming back tomorrow afternoon. Their mission is over."

Tony sunk into one of the kitchen stools with relief, "and is everyone alright?"

"Their all in one piece." said Coulson slowly

"Agent!" Tony growled dangerously.

"Their may have been some complications but, everyone is physically alright."

Tony nodded content with that for now, and decided to eat before getting back to work.

The following afternoon Tony dressed to the nines. He wore a tuxedo, and shades and waited on the helicopter landing pad at the tower pretending that he hadn't been there for a long time. The helicopter opened, and the Avengers climbed out one by one.

Tony walked over with a large grin on his face

"So did you all miss me?"

"I don't know about missing you" Bruce teased, "I mean, how often do we get to avoid Tony Stark?"

"Hey! I'm hurt and offended."

Bruce gave him a big hug, followed by Thor who squeezed him to death.

"Thor!" Tony said between gasps of air, "that's enough!"

"Sorry friend Tony, but it has been so long since we last saw one another. I'm glad you're alright."

Natasha ruffled his hair, and Clint patted him on the shoulder following Natasha inside. That just left Steve, and Steve was no where to be found.

"Uh guys, where's Steve?"

"I saw him run inside. Uh Tony, I wouldn't talk to him right now. He's not one hundred percent himself. So just wait okay?"

Tony looked at the other Avengers who seemed downcast "alright, but can you guys tell me what happened...I mean what happened to Steve?"

"Let's go inside, and talk" suggested Clint. Once inside the Avengers tower the team sat in the Avengers common room near the TV.

"JARVIS?" asked Natasha

"Yes Miss Romanov?"

"If Steve is headed this way please alert us."

"Why, yes of course."

"Ermm," Tony asked "is this something that Steve can't hear?"

"Probably not" said Bruce as Natasha nodded in agreement.

"I'll start us of from the beginning. The mission went pretty smoothly, at least at first. We captured, and disarmed the nukes. Then we went after the Red Skull that's when things went sour. When we went to capture the Red Skull he wasn't alone. Sharon was there with him" explained Clint.

"Sleeping with him?!" Tony exclaimed.

"No, no just in the room with him, jeez Tony you pervert. Anyways, Sharon started begging to be rescued, and such. Luckily, we stopped Steve in time because the whole thing was a trap. Once, Red Skull knew the trap hadn't worked on him, then Sharon and Skull Boy tried to egg Steve on. You see Tony you were right, Sharon was working for the Red Skull. It's unclear whether she was hypnotized, or did so willingly but, she went on about how lousy Steve was as a lover, and how she had pretended to love him. "

"I knew she was trash," muttered Tony.

Natasha gave him a warning look.

"What? Oh come on Tasha!"

"Tony, can you keep listening?" said Clint rolling his eyes.

"Maybe."

"Good. And then Sharon revealed the final blow, and it was a really low one. SHIELD knew, everyone except you and Steve I guess that Sharon was well, Sharon Carter. We hid it from Steve because we thought it would just complicate things."

"So, what does her last name matter?"

"Sharon Carter is related to Peggy Carter. Peggy is her grand aunt or something."

"And your point is?" asked Tony impatiently.

"Peggy Carter was Steve's famous lover during World War Two, Tony. Sharon told Steve that she used their similarities to easily manipulate Steve into anything she wanted. She also noted that if the rest of the Avengers hadn't been there Steve would have fallen into their trap because she became his Peggy 2.0. Not that she isn't right but, I think Steve snapped that he had been so easily deceived. We all kinda were. Summary of the rest is, Red Skull got away that slime and little bitch Sharon Carter is in SHIELD custody until we determine whether is was hypnosis, or by her free will that she aided the Red Skull."

"I told you Sharon -"

"Tony" Natasha begged, "Steve is suffering let's not do an I told you all so dance okay?"

"Okay," Tony muttered "But, for the record I do a very good I told you so dance."

Natasha smiled at that.

"God I'm starving. Tony can we order a pizza? No, scratch that many, many pizzas?" asked Bruce.

"Many, many pizzas coming right up" grinned Tony. Then he paused.

"Should we invite Steve up?"

"You can try if you want want Tony." said Natasha.

"I can go" Clint volunteered, but he put down his arm as Natasha elbowed him in the ribs, and nodded to Tony to go.

Tony took the chance, and leapt up the leave.

"JARVIS, where is Steve?"

"He is currently in his bedroom sir."

"Okay," said Tony taking a deep breathe. He headed to Steve's floor. And knocked on the bedroom door.

He was greeted by Steve who looked like death.

"What do you want Stark?" he snapped.

"I wanted to apologize for throwing things at you, by inviting you up for pizza?" he asked hopefully.

"So, you're not hear to make fun of me, Stark?"

"Umm, no I don't know if you heard I'm here to say sorry, and invite you for pizza."

"I heard but, aren't you going to say I told you so already? Well, hurry up say it Stark! You were right, and I was wrong about Sharon."

"I could say that," Tony muttered.

"Well? Hurry up then."

"-But I won't Steve."

"Why not Stark? You always enjoyed tearing into me. Come on Stark have a go" Steve sneared.

"I enjoyed taunting you, teasing you but this is different. When I said those things about Sharon, I wasn't been entirely honest."

"What lies were you telling Stark? Out with it!" snapped Steve.

"I was biast towards Sharon from the very beginning, and jealous even."

"Yeah, I noticed Stark."

"No, you didn't. I was jealous because she had you, and I didn't."

Steve looked at him with a great deal of confusion, "what are you going on about Stark?"

"Don't you see? I hav- I have..." the word's couldn't make it out of Tony's mouth they were trapped.

"No, I really don't." said Steve shaking his head, and was about to close the door.

"Wait!" said Tony, wedging his foot between the door hoping that Steve didn't decided to put all his force behind it, and suddenly crush his foot for fun.

Steve sighed and opened the door enough for Tony to come in, that's when Tony did it on impulse. He grabbed Steve briskly by the shoulders and kissed him passionately. He let go to see Steve's face red once again.

"What did you just-"

"You took advantage of me once Steve. My turn. Don't even bother lying I discovered the security footage. You kissed me!" he announced proudly, and he quickly fumbled closed Steve's door behind him insuring privacy to their conversation.

"Stark that was over two months ago now, and you just-"

"Two months? So, it still happened!"

"Can we not talk about this now? You just kissed me, and I'm pretty sure at any moment you're going to do an I told you so dance. I would just prefer it if you left Stark."

"No way cowboy! Not until we get this sorted. You need time, and I need time to talk."

"Can we not?" grumbled Steve.

"Steve, I'm going to regret saying this but I have a crush on you, and I have for a while. There I said it. I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship or not, I still need some time to get past Pepper, but I do like you Steve. Your turn."

"This isn't a game Tony!"

"I know it damn well it isn't but, I wan't you to be honest with me."

"Honest? Okay alright here it goes. I kissed you! Happy now? I kissed you, and I don't even know why! You're infuriating, and you drive me nuts. You flirt with everyone! Then, there was Sharon-" Steve laughed bitterly "I don't even know what I felt about her let alone what I feel now. Then I started dating her but, I had to wonder if I was queer, or bi or whatever you all call it now just because I kissed you. Was this what you wanted Tony? This mess of an answer. You want to know things? I don't know anything anymore. That's my answer."

Tony stood silently against the door, as Steve continued to ramble.

"Now you've kissed me, and I'm even more confused, and lost. I don't know whether I should be pleased, or whether I should throw up in my mouth. I'm glad your okay, but at the same time I want to hit you Tony."

"Should I leave?"

"Yes."

"Umm- can we talk about this in a month or two?"

Steve nodded.

Tony tried to crack a joke, "so this is a no to the pizza?"

Steve nodded.

Tony just glanced at him one, more time before leaving the room carefully. Tony was tempted to slam his head into the wall in the hopes that it might make things better. Pizza, comfort food was sounding good right about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Monday. Thanks for all the kudos!


	13. Dancing Robots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's avoiding Tony, and Tony comes up with a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter On Thursday I think. 2 jobs is really wearing me out (I haven't missed a post deadline yet for you guys and I'll try not too). If I don't post on Thursday I swear it will be sometime soon. Thanks for all the comments, and kudos! Very much appreciated.

Tony was in the Avengers tower watching some documentary on penguins with Bruce, and Natasha when Steve entered. Nearly two months had passed since the "incident" between them and Steve had barely talked to Tony since. All the Avengers continued to have their dinners together for "team building" but outside of this Steve was doing a fairly good job at avoiding Tony entirely.

"Steve," Bruce called, "want to watch March of the Penguins with us?"

"Um, no I'll pass. Everything is different and documentaries-"

"Common Steve. It's not like a million new breeds of animals have appeared in the last few years or something. Lots of things have changed but, not everything. Well some species may have gone extinct but- you know actually we should all go to the zoo together. Steve you in?" Tony asked.

"I'll think about it," Steve muttered as he hastily left the room.

Tony pouted, and muttered to the others, "he is still avoiding me."

Natasha looked at him sympathetically, and Bruce rustled his hair. After their argument, some things had come to pass. Sharon it turns out was under hypnosis but, do to her easy dissuasion to the enemy Fury had forbid Steve continued any "relations" with her. How Steve did or did not feel about this was unclear but, he clearly wanted to avoid everything Tony. It was even straining his relations with the other Avengers. Steve frequently left the tower to do who knows what, or stayed in his room. He didn't socialize except at dinner, or during missions.

After the documentary Bruce headed back to his lab. Natasha looked at him with a sharp gaze in her face.

"Isn't it time?"

"Err time for what?"

"Time for you to talk to Steve. It's clear you want something from him."

"Well, if you haven't noticed Tasha he doesn't want me around. So that answers everything very clearly."

"He's scared."

"Not scared of losing me," Tony muttered.

"That's not true Tony. When you..When you passed out Steve was the most worried out of all of us."

"Then he's not worried anymore at least, not about losing my friendship," said Tony as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" asked Natasha her voice teeming with worry.

"I'm going to the gym."

Tony took the lift to the gym, and walked quickly not looking where he was going straight into Steve. More descriptively, Steve's naked chest.

Tony looked up startled at a shocked, and sweaty Steve Rogers.

"Sorry Steve. Umm have you thought abo-?"

Steve quickly hurried past him into the elevator.

Before the doors closed Tony called out "oh okay, I guess not."

Tony sighed and hit the punching bag for while. It didn't make him feel better. He needed advice. Advice from a man and only Natasha, and Clint knew about Tony's dilemma.

Tony hunted down Clint who was out on the roof grilling meat for dinner. Tony tried to grab a piece when Clint grabbed his wrist in a flash.

"Nice try Stark but, remember this- HAWK...EYE!"

"Very funny Clint. Anyways, I'm not here for your delicious meat" he winked, "I'm here for advice."

"What kind of advice?" asked Clint, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"Man advice."

"Like man porn advice?"

"More like how to get a significant other advice?"

"And you're asking me? Why exactly? The me who has no idea how to get Natasha? I thought you were the playboy? But then again your "target" is kind of tough."

"I just need to know how to show my interest, and maybe get their interest back. Wait how do you know my target?"

"Well I don't exactly but, I've narrowed it down to two people Bruce, and Steve. Oh it's Steve."

"Wait? What? How?" Tony demanded.

"You blushed at his name. Well, I don't know Stark. Steve is the toughest of the lot. He maybe harder than Natasha. You can't be someone you're not so, why don't you show your good side?"

"My good side? All my sides are good!"

Clint rolled his eyes at that.

"Okay, okay! Which side is my good side Clint?"

"What side gets you all the ladies?"

"My wealth"

"Annnddd-"

"My charm. My charm is my good side?"

Clint nodded. "Your charm, your hard work, and your intelligence when your not being a smart ass."

"Alright Clint. So, I have these things to work with? Okay." He left Clint, and stole a piece of a meat running before Clint could catch him.

"JARVIS?" he inquired through mouthfuls of meat.

"Yes sir?"

"I need Steves frequent hangouts in the city, and which days and times he frequents them. I also need you to build those dancing robots."

"You mean the ones you built in college for a project that you called utterly stupid sir?"

"Yes build like 8 of those."

"Not a problem sir. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Not yet, I'm still developing a plan this will take some time,and skilled coordination."

Tony spent the next few days in his workshop with microwave meals, and sleeping on the couch. By the third day there was an announcement from JARVIS.

"Sir, Captain Rogers is wondering if you will be joining the team for dinner."

"Nope, tell him I'm busy."

"I have sir but, he insists you are to attend dinner."

"I'm too busy!"

"Captain Rogers is overriding my door codes for access sir. I'm sorry."

"Shut down all the windows."

"Yes sir."

"What are you doing Stark?" snapped Steve.

"When were these dinner so important?"

"T-Stark you need to eat."

"I have been."

"Not with the team you haven't. Dinner upstairs now!"

Tony groaned, "I'm busy working. It's very important I finish this Steve. Can you just let dinner rest for a while?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because!" said Steve unconvincingly looking at his shoes.

"Because why?" Tony inquired.

"Just come up for dinner!" said Steve exasperated as he turned to leave.

"JARVIS lock down the lab," commanded Tony

"Right away sir."

"What?!" yelled Steve.

"So, as I was saying. Because why?"

"Because I was worried you were being stupid again thats why!"

"And why were you worried about that?"

"Can I leave now?"

"No, not until you answer my Steve. Well Steve?" Tony grinned evilly.

"I thought you were upset that I didn't watch the penguin movie with you and you were drinking again in the lab."

Tony started laughing, and Steve looked hurt and offended but Tony couldn't help it.

"You thought I would drink my self silly over that? Oh Steve, alright go upstairs. JARVIS no more lockdown on precious Steve."

"Right away sir."

Steve sighed, and rolled his hands into fists. "Whatever Stark, just come to dinner okay?"

Steve left huffing and puffing as he did so.

"Sir?"

"Yes JARVIS."

"Are you going to go to dinner sir?"

"No, after all I have work to do. JARVIS bring up all the windows again."

The fourth day came to pass but, on the fifth day -

"Sir?"

"Yes JARVIS?"

"Captain Rogers is insisting you attend dinner tonight."

"Tell him if he wants me there he has to carry me himself."

"Sir, I'm afraid my door codes are being overridden again."

"JARVIS close the windows again."

"Yes sir."

Tony went over to the dancing robots whistling to himself. He needed to paint them. He started to look through paint selections on his window console when Steve burst in.

"Stark!" Steve yelled.

"I'm here Steve but, I'm busy. You can come back late-"

Before Tony could resist Steve had hauled him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. They made it inside the elevator, and he could feel Steve fuming beneath him.

"Wow Steve, carrying me like a damsel in distress? Kinky."

At these simple words Steve hastily put him down.

"What? I didn't say stop" grinned Tony.

"Stark," Steve warned "stop flirting with me!"

"Make me!" Tony threatened.

Steve gritted his teeth as they arrived onto the Avengers common room Steve dragged him by his arm to his seat.

"There! Here is everyone." Steve said.

Yet, the table was silent at their arrival.

Natasha started laughing, "Tony you're like a little kid but, I'd never seen a little kid avoid dinner so much before though."

Clint chimed in, "What's wrong Stark afraid the vegetables are going to get you?"

Thor who seemed lost added, "I don't understand do vegetables eat people in Midguard? Is this a threat that should be known to the Avengers?"

The table burst into laughter, even Steve. Eventually Natasha calmed down to explain to Thor it was joke because kids on Earth hated eating vegetables.

Dinner continued uneventfully, and afterwards Tony headed downstairs, and Clint winked to Tony as he left.

The following evening Steve came yet again this time armed with a wheel barrel which he put Tony into. He got into the elevator with Steve, when he tried to push his luck.

"You know Steve. I like rides from you, but there is another kind I might like better."

Steve took Tony out of the wheel barrel, and placed him on the floor, and then turned away from him as if he was vile.

Little did Steve know that in a few days Tony would put his ultimate master plan into action when Steve least expected it!


	14. Drunk Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Rogers tests a new substance for SHIELD and gets a little tipsy

There was only two days left until Tony was to surprise Steve. He slunk early into the common room to make himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. When he saw Bruce, and poked him in the side.

"Bruce, my man!"

"Oh, hey Tony! You seem in high spirits today!"

"Yup, things are looking up!" he said as he wrapped his arm energetically over Bruce's shoulder.

Tony, then heard a little cough, and turned to see Steve standing there awkwardly with Clint trailing behind him.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Steve

"Nope, I was just chatting to Bruce about my new project."

"Oh, I see." said Steve whose face seemed to be blank.

Steve sat down with them at the table and so did Clint, and occasionally glanced up. Tony casually talked to Bruce for a bit, but then picked up on Clint, and Steve's conversation.

"So, SHIELD wants you and Thor to test their new super drugs but, in alcohol form?" asked Clint.

"Yea, they can't use Bruce as a test subject for obvious reasons. Their trying to see if they can create drugs to knock out aliens, or people who try to be would be super heros for the wrong reason." shrugged Steve.

Tony quietly finished his conversation, and tried to slip away before Steve noticed but to no avail.

"Stark?"

"Yes, Steve?"

"Dinner tonight."

"Too bad Steve, I'm busy with my projects. I made a date with destiny tonight."

Steve sighed in frustration, and Tony strode away. He spent the next many hours in his workshop perfecting the last final details. The plan needed to be perfect.

Tony's stomach grumbled in the evening, and groaning at his need for substinance of some kind. Tony came upstairs to the common room area to find the lights on which was unusual for this time of night. On the living room couch he discovered a figure who was drinking swigs out of a bottle, and watching TV. This figure much to his dismay was none other than Steve Rogers.

"Tonyyyyy! Are you here looking for Bruce? If you want flirt and stuff he's in his lab!" laughed Steve.

"No, I wasn't looking for Bruce actually. I came upstairs for a snack."

This must be the new test Clint, and Steve talked about early. If he didn't blow his chances he might be able to get Steve to open up to him.

"Tony sit with me to watch Penguins March!"

"I think you mean March of the Penguins Steve."

"Why are the penguins lives so sad Tony?"

"I don't know Steve. We could watch something else."

"No, it's okay I want to watch this with you!"

"Why?"

"I ignored you, and we didn't watch it before. Tonyyyy I think I'm drunk?" asked Steve posing it as an awkward question.

"I'm quite sure you are because, you haven't talked to me this much in months, and certainly never like this." laughed Tony sourly.

"I like talking with youuuuu! Maybe because I have drink that's why you so pretty Tony!"

"I'm so pretty? Thank you Steve. You're pretty too."

"No, you're just saying that because you flirt with everyone, and everybody. I had a dream about you Tony."

"A bad dream?"

"I don't know, just a dream. You were too pretty. Stop being so pretty. It's making me so confuse!"

"Steve so confuse?" Tony laughed, "It's okay Steve. Tony is confused right now too."

"Tony is confused? Can I put my head in your lap. I want to see your pretty face better."

"I don't think that's a good idea Steve."

Tony didn't want Steve to freak out later. He could remember everything later, and it would ruin all of Tony's plans plus, he didn't want to hurt Steve, or take advantage of him.

"Why not?!" Steve pouted.

"You're drunk Steve. I don't think you really want to lie in my lap."

"No, you're wrong I doooo!" Steve then divebombed into Tony's lap.

Tony felt his heart explode in his chest. How drunk was Steve, and how much did he drink? Tony felt Steve's head nuzzling into his leg, as Steve snuggled up to him.

"Steve do you really want to snuggle up to me? Or are you drunk?"

"I don't know. Both at the same time!" Steve declared giggling.

"Steve I think I should take you to bed. You're really drunk."

"No, I'm fine, and stop flirting with me like that. You would never take me to bed!" yelled Steve. Steve's head shot up, and he suddenly started to try, and tickle Tony.

Tony was weak to tickling. He had never been tickled much as child without his parents around, so he was dying laughing on the couch. "Stop Steve!" he gasped out.

"Tony why do you never laugh for me like this?" asked Steve rubbing against him.

"I guess because we always fight. Not, that I wan't to fight you. I mean, I do enjoy teasing you a little."

"Tony can I hug you?"

"Steve, I don't think this is a good idea. I'm taking you to bed. JARVIS get the portable suit"

Tony was quickly suited up in his Iron Man armour, he wasn't sure he could carry the muscular Steve Rogers without it. Tony lifted Steve off the couch.

"Tonyyyy you armour is cold" Steve whined as he wrapped his arms around the Steve. Tony held Steve gently around his waist with one arm.

Tony carried Steve to his floor, and gently plopped him onto his bed. He had never been into Steve's room before. There was almost nothing except a few photos including one of a woman that must be Peggy Carter, and another that looked like Steve's mother. The room looked like a military bed room if wasn't Stark sized with just a single queen sized bed.

Tony took off his armour to then feel two arms grab him, and pull him into a certain persons lap.

"Let's finish Penguins Marching!"

"Steve I-I think I should go."

"Nooo, I'll drink more, if you don't stay in my lap and watch with me."

Tony sighed, "You better not get mad at me for this tomorrow."

The large screen TV in Steves bedroom turned on, and Tony got it set to March of the Penguins. Tony sat awkwardly in Steve's lap hearing his heart thump like crazy as Steve hugged him from behind, and put his head on Tony's shoulder. Tony was pretty sure he wasn't paying attention to any of the movie but instead how Steve clung onto him, and feeling of Steve's head resting gently on his soldier.

The movie ended quicker that he could have anticipated. In fact it ended far too quick, as the credits rolled Tony removed himself from Steve's arms. He really just should have left earlier, now his heart was pounding, and he had all these ridiculous desires.

"Tonyyyyy where are you going?" Steve demanded pouting.

"I'm going to sleep Steve."

"No, sleep here in my bed. You said you were going to take me to bed."

Tony felt his face redden it was so hard from him not to flirt back. Why did being a good guy have to be so hard?!

"I didn't mean like that Steve. You're drunk, and we can't do these things when your drunk. If you know ask me when your sober-" Tony trailed off.

"Tony, I'm lonely." said Steve.

Tony looked at him unsure what to do. He took one of the blankets and flipped it over Steve and tucked him in. The blanket was super scratchy like one of those terrible hospital blankets. He should definitely by Steve a comforter for his next birthday or Christmas.

"I'll stay here till you fall asleep."

"Okay" Steve mumbled, "Tony, do you hates me?"

"No, Steve I don't hate you."

"You told me to get out that time."

"I was just mad Steve. I didn't mean get out forever."

"Okay Tonyyy. I was so worried you were going to die that day, and that you hate me."

Tony's heart increased in pulse.

"I don't hate you Steve, and I'm okay."

Steve nodded shutting his eyes. Tony waited a few minutes watching Steve to make sure he was in a deep slumber. He quietly got up, and exited the room. He avoided all the temptations in his heart. The temptations to kiss Steve, or sneak into his bed and hug him all night, and the temptations of something darker. This wasn't easy. He repeated over and over in his mind that Steve was drunk, and was probably going to be mad over March of the Penguins tomorrow.

"JARVIS?"

"Let me know if Steve goes to his usual place tomorrow. If he doesn't we may have to reschedule."

"Why is that sir?"

"Steve Rogers will most like have a hang over tomorrow."

"I see sir."

"Can you let me know when he wakes up tomorrow as well?"

"Certainly sir. Sir, I believe it's time for you to sleep yourself."

"Yea I'll try to do that."

Tony looked at his bed empty bed, and muttered, "I'm lonely too Steve."

"Sir?"

"It's nothing JARVIS. I'll try to sleep now."

"Certainly sir."

Tony looked up and ceiling replaying things in his head. Was drunk Steve honest Steve? He wondered. Images flashed in his head of Steve nuzzling into his lap, telling Tony he was pretty, him clinging to Tony's back, and telling Tony to sleep in his bed, and Steve tickling him. Tony was un sure what time it was when he eventually fell into slumber.

"Sir?"

It felt like just a few minutes had passed since he closed his eyes but, he knew this wasn't the case as beams of sunlight fell through his window.

"Uh, JARVIS what time is it?"

"One in the afternoon sir but, I awoke you to inform you that Steve, is awake and in the Avengers common room."

"Ugh," Tony groaned as he gingerly pulled himself from his bed, and brought himself down in the Avengers common room. He found Steve looking extremely pale with a pitcher of water slunk over the kitchen table.

"Good night last night?" Tony asked.

Steve looked up, and then back down to the pitcher. He rubbed his eyes before taking another long swig of water from the pitcher.

"T-Stark did you meet me when I was drinking last night."

"Uh yea Steve, what's up?"

"Did we do anything we shouldn't have?" asked Steve his hand trembling as he held the glass.

Tony felt his heart tear. Steve was afraid he had done something regrettable with him. Steve didn't want him, and he was afraid he had done anything with him. Tony sighed, and decided to fudge the truth a litte. He would keep his memories to himself.

"You were drunk, and demanded I watch March of the Penguins with you. We watched the movie, and you seemed unwell. I carried you to your bedroom, and you went to bed, and I left. That was all." Tony said he felt his face fall even as he stated the words.

"So that was just a nightmare." he heard Steve mutter. Just a nightmare?

Tony ached deep inside.

"Are you okay now Steve?"

"I feel like shit."

Tony laughed, and then grabbed lemon to put in Steve's water.

"Here this might help a little, Steve."

Steve nodded, and as Tony got up from the table.

"Er, Tony? Dinner tonight? I mean with the Avengers. You have to show."

"Alright, Steve I'll be there."

Tony went back to his lab solemnly. Tony looked at the plans he made to win Steve. There wasn't much point to them now considering it was very obvious that Steve wasn't interested. He saved them, and put them away. He pulled out his latest versions of the Iron Man suit for modifications. He just needed something, anything to keep himself occupied at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter should be on Monday.


	15. Texting with a technophobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is trying to figure Steve out, and Steve really doesn't get emoticons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next post should be Thursday. Thanks again for comments, and kudos.

Tony groaned as he dragged himself to the dinning room table. Just Steve was there and he looked up as Tony approached. Of course, shit, with his luck how wouldn't this have happened?

"Stark you came," said Steve startled with surprise.

"Well I promised didn't I?"

"Yea, I just didn't think you would come."

Tony couldn't really look at Steve, at least not in the eye.

"Where's Bruce?" he asked hoping that someone was to break the air. He went to leave the dinning room to look for Bruce, when he felt a hand grab his arm.

"He's not here," said Steve as he gently yanked him back, before letting go of Tony's wrist. He watched as Steve licked his lips, and gestured for Tony to sit.

"So, was the March of the Penguins a good movie?" Steve asked tentatively. "I don't really remember."

"It was good, when you were drunk you said it was sad."

"Oh, I see. Did I say anything else to you?"

"Erm, let's see-" said Tony thinking about how he should answer. "You told me you thought you were drunk which was quite obvious, and that you enjoyed talking to me. You were definitely a chatty drunk." Tony tried to laugh at that but, it hurt.

"What did you say to me?" asked Steve quietly.

However, before Tony could even begin to assemble an answer Bruce came in, and plopped down next to Tony. They began talking about science research. He could hear Steve's foot tapping impatiently. It was clear that Steve felt uncomfortable about how he had gotten drunk around him. He wanted to know the truth, or at least Steve thought he wanted to know the truth but, Tony knew differently. Steve wanted to be reassured and not be told he had snuggled very comfortably into Tony's lap without permission.

Tony though he always wanted answers not unlike Steve, but he really wanted lies. Lies that the kiss Steve gave him had meant something, that Steve wanted to snuggle up to him at night, and lie together.

Dinner passed uneventfully, and for some reason the following evening Tony felt himself enter the dinning room early again to see Steve sitting there twiddling his thumbs. He looked up as Tony approached.

"Tony sit." Steve motioned.

Tony shrugged, nodded, and then sat down.

"I'm guessing you want me to answer your question from last time."

"Yea I do. I want to make sure that my dreams were just dreamed, or drunk hallucinations."

"Alright," sighed Tony. "Here's what I said to you. I explained to you how drunk you were, I told you I didn't hate you, and I told you I want to get in fights with you anymore."

"You carried me to sleep Stark, you're saying nothing happened?"

"You were passing out. I took you to your room, and then stayed with you till you fell asleep because, you told me you were lonely,and once your eyes shut for a while I left."

"Alright, Tony" said Steve his face flushing the light. "How come you told me you don't hate me though?"

"Because I don't? Plus for some unknown reason you told me that I hate you. I'm pretty sure it's the other way around."

"Stark, you kicked me out of your hospital bedroom."

"I went to tell you sorry about that. Besides, you avoid me!"

"Says the man who never comes for dinners anymore."

"I was busy Steve and I wasn't avoiding you. I was working!"

Steve tapped impatiently on the table, as he bit his lip. It seemed like Steve had some else he wanted to say but, wasn't sure how to get it out.

In the next few seconds Thor burst into the living room interrupting them this time before dinner started. Tony inwardly groaned. What was with all these interruptions all the time? Couldn't he have a conversation in peace with anyone these days?!

Dinner once again came, and went quickly. There was tension through the air. Natasha and Clint were sitting far away from each other as possible. Thor didn't seem to notice the tension and just kept talking. After dinner everyone headed their separate ways. Except Steve who he could feel standing behind him. Just as Tony made to leave Steve grabbed his wrist again, and spun him around. Damn Steve's strength.

"St-Stark I have something to ask you."

"What is it Steve?"

"Why did you think I hate you?"

"You get mad at me all the time, you ignore my questions, you avoided me after you came back from Hydra, and in these past months you stopped talking to me. Except when you were drunk I suppose."

"I get frustrated Tony!" said Steve running a hand through his hair. "I don't hate you though. Look you know, I thought maybe we could be friends again?"

"Friends again?" questioned Tony. "When I asked if you wanted to be friends you said you would think about it!"

"To be honest Tony I've thought of you as my friend for a while. Ever since we completed the mission against Loki. I just thought I wasn't worthy of being your friend" said Steve running his hands through his hair again

"Wait a sec. You thought you weren't worthy of me? The screw up Tony Stark?"

"You're not a screw up Tony." Steve coughed, "Anyways, just come to dinner tomorrow."

Tony just starred as Steve walked away. Tony couldn't help what being friends with Steve meant.

Several days passed, and it turns out being friends with Steve so far meant casual conversation, and the occasional movie with him and the other Avengers. Steve still didn't get very close to Tony for a friend. He sat on the far end of the couch opposite of Tony. Tony decided to push his luck at little as he saw Steve in the kitchen one morning.

"Uh Steve I have something to ask you!"

"What is it Stark?"

Tony had noticed after their conversation about being friends Steve had annoyingly reverted to calling Tony by his last name again.

"I was wondering if you still might want to go to the zoo, and we can invite the other Avengers as well."

"Oh uh, sure Stark" said Steve looking down at the floor but he could see a small blush in Steve's cheeks.

"Oh Steve, you're blushing did you think I was asking you out on a date?"

"Stark!" Steve said in a exasperated voice.

"Hey Tony!" called Bruce as he came into the kitchen.

"Hey buddy" he said wrapping his arm around Bruce. "How's your projects coming?"

"Same old, same old. Still stuck?"

"I'll be going to the gym!" announced Steve quickly rushing out of the kitchen.

Tony frowned as Steve quickly left.

"Geez what has him in such a rush? He practically ran off!" said Bruce as he went to pour himself a bowl of cereal.

"Yea, I don't know. " grumbled Tony who was left feeling puzzled.

In the next days he asked the other Avengers if they were interested in going to the zoo but, everyone seemed busy, leaving just Steve and Tony.

Tony had Steve's number on his phone. He had really seen Steve lately except at dinners. It might be too awkward to talk to Steve on the phone so he decided to text him. He avoided lingo Steve might not understand.

Hey want to come to the zoo tomorrow Steve? 2 for 1 admission-TS

20 minutes later Tony's phone buzzed.

Why don't you ask Bruce?-SR

Bruce can't make it plus I was asking you!-TS

No, Stark-SR

No? Tony pouted. It was time to up his tactics.

But Steve I want to go with you ;_;-TS

What is ;_;?!-SR

A crying face.-TS

You're crying Tony? Well, if it means that much to you I'll go with you guys-SR

Great meet me at 10 am at the zoo!-TS

Tony laughed. Steve clearly didn't understand emoticons because Tony would never cry over such a thing. Be upset? Possibly. He needed to teach Steve to text faster.

Tony rubbed his hands together, and was suddenly excited. He tried to calm himself. This wasn't a date or anything. Him, and Steve were just going to be hanging out at the zoo as friends... Alone. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.


	16. Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony go to the zoo together.

Tony waited outside the zoo in casual clothes, and sunglasses. Steve approached in his biker jacket with a tight white t shirt, and jeans. Damn, Steve looked hot. Tony slicked back his hair and approached Steve trying to keep his cool.

"Well, Steve ready for the zoo?"

"Where is everyone?" Steve asked looking around.

"Oh, yea I asked them but, they were all busy. It's alright though. We don't really get to hang out much one on one so." Tony tried to say all this casually but, he was sure it didn't come out right.

"Okay."

Tony payed for the tickets, and Steve began taking out money to pay him back out of his wallet.

"It's fine Steve."

"No, Stark. I can't allow you to pay for everything. I have a salary you know!"

"Too late!" laughed Tony as Steve tried to shove the ten dollars into his face.

"Oooh elephant!" cried Steve suddenly running off. Tony ran to to catch up with him.

"They still exist." says Steve staring forwards. "I saw them once when I was a kid. My Mom took me the circus. The zoo was too expensive. Does the circus still exist?"

"Yes Steve, the circus is still around they don't really use animals anymore. You know animal cruelty and such. We should go to the circus sometime."

Steve just nods looking at the elephant. He smiles at it. "Some things stay the same I guess."

"Come on Steve. There are so many other animals to be seen!"

Steve follows behind him, and pauses next to some giraffes. Steve takes out a notebook, and pen.Tony looks over his shoulder.

"Wow, Steve you can draw? I never knew that."

Steve, nearly jumped into the air.

"Oh yea, I used to want to be a comic book artist, or an illustrator."

"Why didn't you?"

"Good men were dying, and I wanted to do my part."

"Why don't you now? You could probably retire. Well, if you really wanted to." said Tony as he scratched his beard.

"The earth still needs saving. Besides, who would want to read my old comics in this modern world?"

Tony laughed, "who wouldn't want to read comics written by Captain America?"

"I'm serious Stark."

Tony shrugged, "so am I. Speaking of which. You should do a comic about me, Tony Stark, Iron Man, rich, genius, and fantastic friend!"

"Stark, a comic about you really?"

"Why not? Besides, I want to see you draw me."

"Maybe, I'll draw you later." said Steve turned red.

"Yes! Success! Let's go see the penguins."

Tony, and Steve went around to the various areas. Steve drawing the animals along the way. Tony, and Steve would laugh about various behaviours of the animals, and Tony would try to imitate various animals, and in process make Steve laugh.

"Stark stop it! You are not a penguin!"

Tony waddled in front of Steve, and laughed. They headed over to the otters.The otters were holding hands.

"The otters remind me off you Stark."

"Hey, excuse me?"

"Well, just look at them. Eyes shut, and avoiding the sun in their eyes. It looks like they need sun glasses."

"Hey, I resent that!" said Tony.

Steve laughed but, as he did so, Steve's sketchbook fell over the ledge, and almost into the otter enclosure. Tony quickly reached, and grabbed it before it fell into the enclosure but, not before almost falling in himself. Steve quickly reacted, grabbed Tony by the waist.

Steve pulled Tony straight, and his hand briefly rubbed Tony's cheeks before patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks for uh- rescuing my sketchbook Tony."

"Uh yeah," said Tony trying to process the most recent events. "No problem, but before I give this back let me me take a look at your sketchbook."

"No, Tony give that back."

Tony laughed running away playing keep away with Steve's sketchbook.

"There is personal stuff in there!" Steve yelled as he chased after him.

Tony flipped through keeping Steve at a distance. "Ooh who's this beautiful lady in iron man armour?"

He then flipped again "hey is that a picture of me-"

Tony suddenly felt himself being tackled into the grass, his sunglasses had somehow managed to stay on his face covering his eyes but not he was face to face with Steve Rogers on top of him. Steve was breathing heavy as he removed his sketchbook from Tony's fingers. Yet Steve wasn't moving. Steve was still on top of him only an inch from his face looking straight at Tony's glasses into his eyes. Steve's eyes were piercing him with intensity he had never really felt before. Tony was so tempted to his move his lips that single inch.

"Tony-"

BUZZ, BUZZ. The Avengers were being called to assemble. Steve, and Tony jumped to their feet. Steve headed towards the exit, but Tony quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Captain, why are you taking the long way out?"

"What are you- Stark?"

Tony took out a small case, and suited up almost instantly.

"Let's get you to the tower to grab your gear Cap."

"What do you mean?! Stark, you can't mean?"

Tony opened the faceplate to wink, and grabbed Captain by the waist, and rose into the air

"PUT ME DOWN STARK!" Captain America screamed.

"Stop struggling, and this will be easier Captain Steve Rogers"

Steve suddenly blushed, and Tony held him tightly as Steve shut his eyes. They made it to the tower.

"Captain, get your gear, and let's go meet the others."

"But the helicopter is gone!"

"You have a ride!" said Tony waggling his eyebrows.

Steve rushed off to get his gear. "Let's go Captain." he said grabbing Steve by the hand, and used his other arm to grab Steve by his waist pulling him close as they went up into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be monday. Thanks for all the kudos. The end is nearing in a few chapters!


	17. Saving Arnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve needs to save his friend Arnie from Hydra, and Tony gets a hint

Steve, and Tony arrived at the scene, as Coulson was updating them. One of Steve's very old friends Arnold Roth had been kidnapped upon the discovery that he knew Steve. Hydra clearly wanted to use him for some plan.

"Arnie" Steve called out as he smacked Hydra soldiers onto their backs.

"Let's me clear a path for you Cap" said Tony as he was in the air, and he shot a row of Hydra soldiers.

Captain rush forward, and Tony followed after him as Hulk, and the others were doing more than enough to keep Hydra occupied.

"Arnie!" Steve yelled

"Steve?" a weak voice called out. "Is that you?" Arnie's eyes widened. Arnie was an old man now but, Steve probably looked the same.

"No time to explain! Let's get out of here!" said Steve

"No wait. My boy fr-room-mate Michael was taken!"

"I don't care whether he is your room mate or boyfriend. Tony get Archie out of here. I'll go get Michael!"

"Roger that, Captain." said Tony grabbed Arnie, and hauling him over shoulder reluctantly leaving Steve behind.

"Hawk Eye" said Tony privately communicating with Clint, "look after Steve wouldn't you? I think this is Hydra's plan."

"Roger that Stark" said Clint who now ran in pursuit of Steve.

Tony took Arnie back to Avengers tower. Keeping the armour on till he got the all clear but he took his faceplate over so he could talk better with Steve's friend.

"So, how do you know Steve?"

"I knew him when he was just a kid. He was always being bullied for being weak, and small, and even a little girly. We even ran into each other briefly during service. It wasn't hard to figure out he was now Captain America. Then he disappeared and crashed into the ice. When Captain America came back I just assumed it was a different guy. Not an un-aging Steve Rogers. What about you? You two seem close," said Arnie as he sat on the couch smiling.

"We are uh-friends. We don't always get a long, more often than not we are butting heads, and saying things we don't really mean."

"I'm surprised you two aren't going out," laughed Arnie.

"Well, no I don't think Cap-Steve would be okay going out with some guy."

"Well, he trusts you a lot."

"What makes you say that old man?"

"He let you take care of one of his best childhood friends, and take him to safety."

"ALL CLEAR!" cried out of the com device.

"We are headed back now. Michael is unconscious but alright! Things good on your end Stark?" asked Captain

"Yup, seem to be. I have JARVIS on high alert for anything incoming but, we seem safe for now."

"That's a relief. We are headed your way."

The Avengers headed into the tower carrying their gear, along with a now conscious Michael.

"Michael!" cried Arnie wrapping him arms around the old man who was barely standing, "I was so worried!"

Michael smiled, and kissed him on the lips. Arnie looked worriedly over at Steve.

"Congrats Arnie. I'm glad you've found the thing your life that makes you truly happy." smiled Steve.

"Steve?" asked Arnie

"A little while ago when I first woke up into this time. I might have said that was wrong, and immoral because that's all I knew. Now, I know otherwise. You love each other, and you are happy. Arnie, you're happy, and that's all I want for such a noble man, and a good friend. You've really showed me how great you two are together. I'm happy as long as you are happy."

"Steve" he said crying as Michael held him.

Steve, and Arnie spent the rest of the day catching up, and they all ate dinner together. Steve wouldn't look at Tony though. Tony tried to catch his eye, but Steve looked away. Maybe it was time to revive the plan after all. Steve had been on top of Tony, and even had drawings of him in his sketchbook. Arnie even hinted that Steve might like Tony more than it seemed. Maybe their was hope after all.


	18. STAND OUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony enacts his plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song from this chapter is from a "Goofy Movie", it's called Stand Out. Next chapter will be Thursday. The end is coming for this fic. Thanks for all the lovely support.

Tony spent the next few days avoiding Steve, and ironing out his plans. He got JARVIS to track his movement.

"Sir, Captain Roger's is heading to the coffee shop."

"I read you JARVIS. Slow down traffic, and I'll be sure to arrive ahead of him."

Tony arrived, and setup on the small coffee shop stage. Noting the position Steve apparently always sat at, and went behind the stage curtain.

He received the signal that Steve had arrived, and was sitting down with his sketchbook, and had just ordered a coffee. It was time for him to begin.

He nodded to owner who announced him on stage, "Ladies, and gentlemen tonight we have a mystery singer who is sure to knock your breath away. Please welcome him to the stage."

Applause rang out as the music started.

Tony spun on the stage grabbing the microphone, as dancing robots slide into place on stage behind him. Tony was wearing a sharp suit, and tie with sunglasses. Steve was looking down at his sketchbook, and was not paying attention, at least not yet.

"Open up your eyes take a look at me" Steve rolled his eyes, then looked up to see Tony on the stage, and looked stunned.

"Get the picture fixed in your memory -I've been dreamin by the rythym like the beat of a heart -And i won't stop until I start to stand out" Steve looked irritated glaring at Tony. Some of the girls in the audience began crowding around the stage.

"TONY STARK!" screamed one of the girls enthusiastically. The audience screamed with cries, of Iron Man, and Tony taking out their camera phones.

"Some people settle for the typical thing -Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings" sang Tony as he ripped off the clothes to reveal a replica american military uniform.

"It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time- Before I move to the front of the line!" said Tony as the robots began to project led stars onto him.

"And once you're watchin' ev'ry move that I make -Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes!" cried out Tony asked he did a back flip, and some complicated dance steps.

Steve was now staring at him red faced at the back of the coffee shop, though no one but Tony noticed him there.

"To stand out - Above the crowd - Even if I gotta shout out loud -'Til mine is the only face you see -Gonna stand out 'til you notice me!"

The robots tossed Tony into the air catching him and putting him back on the ground. So he could continue dancing.

"If the squeaky wheels always gettin the grease -I'm totally devoted to disturbin the peace -And I'll do it all again, when I get it done -Until I become your number one!"cried Tony as the song he was singing on the tiny stage was now being projected into the street by a multitude of speakers, and people began to clamour inside the cafe, and Steve was still in his seat at the back.

Steve was rubbing his hands through his hair impatiently, and his eyebrows were turned inwards. He hadn't yet turned away. His face was still red, and his eyes were fixed on Tony.

Steve got up attempting to leave but found that the door was now blocked by a multitude of boxing looking dancing robots.

"No method to the madness and no means of escape - Gonna break every rule I'll bend them all out of shape - It ain't a question of 'how' just a matter of when -You get the message that I'm tryin to send."

Steve frowned, and sat back down looking at Tony.

"I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head"

Tony produced flowers, and threw them at the audience. No one seemed to notice the only red one fell onto Steve's table. Steve turned red as Tony continued singing.

"And you kno I'm going all of the way, till the end"

Tony was tired. Even with all the practicing, this was extremely tiring giving a live performance.

"To stand out - Above the crowd - Even if I gotta shout out loud -'Til mine is the only face you see -Gonna stand out 'til you notice me, yeah!" said Tony tried to do his best to project his voices over the screaming women.

"If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just -Walkin' by"

Tony started walking in lines past him, as he sung, and then he pushed through his robots. Steve gazed on his face red, and mouth wide.

"There's nothin' that I wouldn't do - If it was gettin' you to notice -I'm aliveeeee" belted Tony.

"All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance'll prove -I got whatever it takes -It's a piece of cake"

Cake was placed onto all the tables, and a cake in a small box was placed as Steve's table, and Tony lowered his shades to wink at the audience.

"To stand out -Above the crowd -Even if I gotta shout out loud -'Til mine is the only face you see - Gonna stand out - Stand out, hey -Stand out! -Yeah, yeah, yeah! Stand out! 'Til mine's the only face you see -Gonna stand out -'Til you notice me!"

Confetti and fog covered the stage, as Tony took to opportunity to escape back stage into an alley way. He thought he had done really well till he was confronted with a very angry looking Steve Rogers who was red face holding the cake, and flower he had received.

"Stark, get back to the tower NOW, and meet me in my office!" snapped Steve getting on his motorbike driving away.

Tony took no time getting to Avengers tower, clearly Steve wasn't impressed, and he was in for a good screaming match. He wanted it over with. He said what he had to in his own way. It was now time to see where Steve stood. Tony was waiting on the edge of a chair in Steve's office, as the door opened.


	19. Begin a new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony have a heated discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is well, sex on Monday! The chapters after that are the bonus chapters I promised of Steve's POV, Clinttasha, and Bruce. Thanks for all the kudos and comments.

Steve stood in the door way, and locked the door behind him. He placed the rose, and cake carefully down in front of his desk, and sat staring at Tony in his office chair.

There was a silence in the air and Tony was the one to break it. He couldn't look at Steve but, he could feel Steves stare bowling into his head.

"Steve, can you hurry up and tear into me."

"What on earth were you thinking Stark?" said Steve his voice shaking.

"I was declaring my feelings for you in the hopes... In the hopes you might feel something back."

"Stark? What I am second place?"

"What are talking about Steve? You didn't get back to me on that conversation. I just want an answer!"

"Why do you want me? If you want Bruce go after him!" Steve yelled.

"Bruce? I'm not interested in Bruce."

"Please, you put his arm around him, and I've seen you flirting with Clint to with you two together on the roof! You never do that with me. Even when I drunk begging for you to sleep with me you didn't take me. You just want me because I'm easy!"

"Wait, what hold on. Let's get something straight here. I flirt with everyone including you, and - hold on. You! I thought you didn't remember what happened when you were drunk!"

"I got JARVIS to show me the video, and audio, and you didn't...You didn't make a move on me. What's got you interested now?"

"I didn't want you to hate me if I kissed you while I was drunk. Why? You wanted me to flirt with you?" questioned Tony.

"No? I don't know."

"You have drawings of a female version of me in your sketchbook, and one of me bare chested, and you're telling me you're not sure if you want me?"

"Stark!" said Steve warningly.

"What? Is this easier if I was a woman?" said Tony standing up

Steve grabbed Tony pinning up to the wall. Looking him straight in the eyes.

"You don't want me Tony."

Tony grabbed him and kissed him, and Steve kissed back hungrily keeping him pin against the wall.

"I want you, I want to be with you in a relationship." whispered Tony as Steve broke away.

"How is this going to work? We have nothing in common! We fight all the time. You irritate me, and you hate me. We are from different times, and different values "

"I thought we did pretty well at the zoo. We like movies, and animals. You like fighting me, and I like seeing your bare chest. We can go to the circus together. And uh looking at your pants you want to sleep with me" winked Tony.

Steve turned red turning away. "We are team-mates Tony. If we get together. If we do this. We might not even be friends anymore."

"Steve, if that happens I can leave, or you know you could retire old man."

"Tony, I'm scared. I discovered that I liked you after we fought on the roof. I saw you and Clint there together, and I just pictured you two kissing. I was so mad, and then Sharon betrayed me and I didn't think I should move forward with you. I didn't want to ruin our team, and I didn't think I deserved you. Then, you get hauled up in the workshop, and I couldn't stop thinking about ours kisses together. Before, I knew it I was dragging you to dinner because I couldn't stay away from you. When I saw you and Bruce together I felt so jealous. I wanted to get close to you but it hurt so much. Then I got drunk, and I almost told you everything. Then I had weird dreams like you were a sexy women, or that you were seducing me. Then I almost kissed you when we went to the zoo, and I felt myself falling in love with you and -"

"Ssh Steve. Let me get something straight. Clint likes someone else and we were just talking about that, and he was giving me support with my crush. When I was working in the workshop I was actually working on the umm performance I did today with the dancing robots for you. Me and Bruce huh? Bruce he's more like a brother to me than anything else. As for those dreams something we could uh- make them a reality" Tony winked.

"Tony," said Steve just before he kissed

It was the start to their new relationship!


	20. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve explores things he discovers online
> 
> EDIT: People have pointed out how awful this chapter is so I rewrote it. Hooray!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapters will be Bonus from Steve POV, Clintasha and Bruce POV. Chapter will be released on Monday

Tony, and Steve had been dating for nearly two months taking things slow. Tony really wanted to be with Steve but, he knew Steve needed time. After all Steve, had barely been able to comprehend the idea of Tony liking him. It seemed like Steve wanted to wait a long time. It's not that Tony couldn't wait, it's just Tony didn't feel like he was good at waiting. He was well, pistol driven so to speak. Steve. he knew could tell what Tony wanted but whenever, they made out for more than 10 minutes or so Steve blushing would push Tony away. Then Tony would be left horny, and alone as Steve headed back to his room, or off away to do something.

It was one late evening after dinner when Steve cleared his throat and said the last words Tony wanted to hear.

"Tony, we need to talk."

"Steve did I do something wrong? Did I upset you? Oh god you're going to break up with me aren't you!"

Tony's mind flashed trying to figure out where it had all went wrong. Was it when he made out with Steve in the kitchen and Bruce had wandered in on random chance?

"Tony," said Steve exasperated. "I'm not breaking up with you. In fact umm the opposite. I want discuss some stuff with you."

"Umm, okay. I can't say I understand but, okay." said Tony as patiently as possible.

"Erm, on the internet I uh discovered that there is you know of guys."

"Umm Steve, that isn't descriptive."

"Er videos of guys."

"Videos of guys what Steve?" said Tony trying to keep level. Sometimes he could get frustrated with Steve being flustered.

"Umm together, you know together together."

"Oh, you mean porn!"

Steve, jumped back in his seat, and put his finger to his lips.

"Keep your voice down!" he hissed

"So, what about porn of guys?"

"Umm well, do you maybe want to-ummm try some of that stuff. Together."

Tony smiled, "Steve you don't need to force yourself."

"No, Tony I'm not. I'm just nervous is all. I'm curious too I mean I haven't well."

"Haven't sleep with a guy?"

"I haven't sleep with anyone...Anyone at all.."

"Oh." said Tony wide eyed. It was that he hadn't expected that it's just Tony on the other hand had more partners than he would like to count.

"Have you I mean slept with a guy?"

"Um yea actually," said Tony running his hands through his hair nervously.

"Do you mind if we try things or I try things with you together?"

"What kind of things?" asked Tony waggling his eyebrows enthusiastically.

"I want to be in control. I want to be in command of you Tony."

"Oh really?"

"I mean you always hold sway over me all the time," said Steve blushing. "Would you mind if I ordered you around?"

"You can already see how much I mind" said Tony pointing to his pelvis.

Steve blushed furiously looking at Tony's hard on.

"Seven tomorrow umm I'll come round to your room."

Tony grinned, "I'll be there."

Clint walked by as Steve left, "so finally getting some?"

"Oh shut up!" said Tony as Clint walked away laughing.

Tony waited in his room on edge as the next night drew closer. He heard a knock at the door as Steve stood there in full military garb.Tony's jaw dropped to the floor. He felt himself hard just as the sight of the red faced Steve. Steve entered Tony's room closing the door behind him.

"Steve," said Tony breathlessly.

"Tony lie on the bed" Steve ordered.

"Excuse me?" said Tony defiantly. He wasn't used to taking orders from anyone, not even Fury.

"This is an order from your Captain. You're not going to disobey your Captain are you?" said Steve pulling down his pants to reveal a large erection.

"No Captain." said Tony who felt himself get very hot in the face. Maybe he should take orders more often.

"Take off your close, and masturbate" Steve ordered.

Tony took of his clothes, and rubbed his hands down the length of his shaft. Look at Steve wow was standing cockily in front of him in military uniform watching Tony with a very red face, and even perhaps a perverted smile.

"Beg for me to fuck you Stark," Steve grinned.

"Captain please. I need you, please, please. I need your cock. I need you in my ass, and my mouth, and I need you to make me come. " cried Tony. He didn't want to wait any longer for Steve. It had been torture just trying to get together with him, waiting to be his partner now was too much to take. Especially now when he was Steve like this standing in front for him hard as a rock.

Steve walked over to the bed removing his shirt. His hands teasing the length of Tony's chest. His eyes twinkled with mischievous as he left a trail of kisses down Tony's neck.

"I didn't tell you to stop begging Stark" said Steve breathlessly between kisses as he rubbed his hands down the length of Tony's chest

"Please Captain I need you!"

"That's better!" said Steve as he pushed Tony on his knees with ease, and teased the edge of Tony's mouth with his cock. He slid his cock, back and forth inside Tony's mouth.

Tony felt himself in ecstasy. He never imagined innocent Steve could be like this, so dirty. Just for him.

"You're a bad man Tony. Take your Captain's cock, and suck it good. Ah yes, yes like that! Oh Tony, tony. I'm coming"

Tony swallowed, and Steve kissed him viciously, and nibbled at his neck.

"Please don't make me wait much longer." Tony begged. He didn't know how much more he could take of this. Steve red faced just coughed, and grinned.

"Bend over Tony."

Tony obediently bent over as he felt two fingers entering his rear. Teasing him.

"Oh please Captain. Stop teasing me."

"If you insist." he can hear Captain rolling on a rubber, and his hand slicking himself up as in inserts himself behind Tony.

"Oh my god Captain" cries Tony.

"You like that Tony? Let's make you come. You want it don't you? I mean you've been begging for it" says Steve as he uses one hand to hold onto Tony, and other to start pumping his shaft.

"I want it!" cries Tony. He imagined Steves face saying these naughty words. Just for him, the innocent Steve Rogers corrupted by Tony Stark. He feels waves of heat claiming his body as Steve kisses his neck continuing to pump, and thrust.

"Oh god Captain Rogers. You're too good. Oh Captain, I'm coming!" Tony came all over the sheets and felt exhausted.

He threw the dirty sheets of Steve's bed and sat on the edge.

"Tony we aren't done here. You see the serum had some additional side effects." he said pointing down. Steve had already came twice, but this had done little in way of lessening his erection.

"Be a bad boy Tony. Suck me off good."

Tony was tired but, he couldn't help but he turned on looking at that. Tony licked Steve, and sucked his shaft. And teased the end of Steve's penis with his tongue as he moaned.

"Oh Tony, no wonder you're called a play boy.I'm coming again" Steve cried out came for the fourth and final time into Steve's mouth, and then they flopped onto the bed.

"Well Steve Rogers, can I ask you how you learnt to take dirty like that?"

"I told you I watched some videos, and umm I read some books."

"I never knew I would like being ordered around so much," grinned Tony "but only when we are in bed. Don't want you getting ideas about work!"

"Uh huh," Steve laughed.

"No seriously, lets schedule this every night."

"Now that you umm mention it. There are other things I'm curious to try."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Tell me more."

Steve rolled his eyes, "We should sleep Tony."

"But now I'm curious."

"Some things should be surprises. Tony, umm. I love you."

"Me too Cap."

With that the very tired pair feel asleep in one anothers arms.


	21. Steve Bonus Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hydra Incident from Steve's POV and much more

For Steve the Hydra mission had begun. They quickly located the nuclear missiles, and Bruce along with a team of SHIELD expert quickly disarmed them. Steve had secretly been worried that this had been a plot to have Bruce next to the nukes, and then set him off and cause widespread harm. Hulk and nukes was probably not a great combination. Yet, everything seemed so smooth. Or, at least until they tried to locate the Red Skull.

Finding him had been too easy. Steve didn't question it. He was much on the edge after everything with Tony. Red Skull then revealed a captive, Sharon! Steve felt guilt in every cell of his body. He had got Sharon involved in this just by being in a relationship with her!

"Steve!" cried out Sharon as she struggle to get away from the Red Skull. "Please help me!"

Steve went to rush forward but Bruce, grabbed him roughly "She's lying Steve. I can tell there is a trap if you walk over there. I can tell just by looking at her face!"

Clint, and Natasha taking a cue from Bruce pointed their weapons at her, and the Red Skull.

Thor frowned, "I do not understand. Sharon are you not our friend and ally? Steve's lover?"

Natashed unlocked the safety from her gun as Sharon smiled.

"Oh how close I was to bringing Captain America to his knees," laughed Sharon. "If your Avenger pals hadn't been sharp I would have succeeded too. Maybe in killing all of you except maybe that brute" she added pointed to Bruce.

Steve looked surprised, "What? What are you talking about?" as Bruce continued to hold Steve back.

"Tony was right about me all along that dumb boy with a flame for you. I was reporting about all of you to the Red Skull." she smiled looking up at him.

No,no,no! It couldn't be. He couldn't be this blind, or this stupid. There had to be some kind of mistake.

"You were so easy to fool Steve Rogers. How easy was it to make you fall for me. I'm okay with fooling people it's just a pity that you're such a lousy lover. I like to enjoy my prey a bit more."

"You're lying," Steve choked angrily.

"No, I'm not and here's the best part of how I made you fall for me. I'm related to your old lover Peggy. I'm Sharon Carter. All I had to do was play her part, her role. You maybe a hero but, you have the same weaknesses. Your heart is bigger than your head. You're still haunted by your old memories of love."

"You're wrong. Steve's heart is no weakness. No heart is weak. Steve's love has led us all to victory!" cried Thor as he throw the hammer at her knocking her unconscious.

The Red Skull sneared, and fled. The SHIELD crew quickly, dismantled the traps, and got Sharon's unconscious body into custody.

Coulson tried to reassure Steve on the phone, "It is currently unclear whether or not she did this willingly or was hypnotized. In bad news even if she was hypnotized we will no longer permit you two in a relationship. I'm sorry Captain."

Steve nodded solemnly as her listened to the private comm line, and said one line "I understand."

Steve, and the others headed back to Avenger's tower via helicopter, on nearly a two day ride as the chopper had to stop to refuel.

While the chopper was being refueled, Steve went a walk, and began to cry. Why had be believed Sharon, and even come to care for her so much? Why hadn't he believed Tony from the very beginning? He was so blind.

He returned a short while later to the chopper to find Natasha there waiting for him.

"Don't be so down on yourself. You made a mistake, in fact we all did well, except Tony. We all believed Sharon's lies. Don't take this on all alone."

Steve looked at her silently before, heading into the chopper which took off to Avengers Tower.

It felt like a matter of minutes, before they arrived at the landing platform of Avenger's Tower, where a familiar face was waiting their for them.

Tony walked over with a large grin on his face. Steve averted his gaze guiltily trying to sneak away.

"So did you all miss me?"

Inside Steve knew the answer. He had but he, couldn't face Tony right now.

"I don't know about missing you" Bruce teased, "I mean, how often do we get to avoid Tony Stark?"

"Hey! I'm hurt and offended."

Bruce gave Tony a hug. Were Tony, and Bruce interested in one another romantically? From their interactions it would certainly seem that way. This was definitely the last thing that Steve needed to see. He used the moment to escape to his room.

He sat on the edge of his bed biting his lip with thoughts of Bruce, and Tony happily together, as Sharon's taunts danced at the edge of his mind. There's a knock at the door, and the one stand there of all people was Tony.

"What do you want Stark?" he snapped. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"I wanted to apologize for throwing things at you, by inviting you up for pizza?"

"So, you're not hear to make fun of me, Stark?"

He could only assume Tony to be here for one reason which was to tell Steve I told you so. The "I told you so" that Steve was suffering with already.

"Umm, no I don't know if you heard I'm here to say sorry, and invite you for pizza."

"I heard but, aren't you going to say I told you so already? Well, hurry up say it Stark! You were right, and I was wrong about Sharon."

"I could say that,"

"Well? Hurry up then," he yelled at Stark.

"-But I won't Steve."

"Why not Stark? You always enjoyed tearing into me. Come on Stark have a go" Steve challenged.

He wanted to be torn apart. He wanted someone tell to him he had failed, and that he was wrong. He had gone from not wanting those words to needing them in a matter of moments.

"I enjoyed taunting you, teasing you but this is different.When I said those things about Sharon, I wasn't been entirely honest."

Lies? What on earth was Tony talking about.

"What lies were you telling Stark? Out with it!"

"I was biast towards Sharon from the very beginning, and jealous even."

"Yeah, I noticed Stark," said Steve annoyed. He knew he was jealous because Tony missed pepper.It didn't need repeating

"No, you didn't. I was jealous because she had you, and I didn't."

Steve looked at him with a great deal of confusion, "what are you going on about Stark?"

"Don't you see? I hav- I have..."

"No, I really don't."

Steve couldn't take Tony's rambling any longer. He didn't want pizza, he wanted to be told he was wrong. He went to close the door..

"Wait!" said Tony, wedging his foot between the door.

Steve sighed and opened the door enough for Tony to come in. Tony suddenly grabbed him, and kissed his lips with the most electric kiss he had ever received. He felt his face flush.

"What did you just-"

"You took advantage of me once Steve. My turn. Don't even bother lying I discovered the security footage. You kissed me!"

"Stark that was over two months ago now, and you just-"

Oh god, security footage. Why have Steve not asked JARVIS about that?!

"Two months? So, it still happened!"

"Can we not talk about this now? You just kissed me, and I'm pretty sure at any moment you're going to do an I told you so dance. I would just prefer it if you left Stark."

"No way cowboy! Not until we get this sorted. You need time, and I need time to talk."

"Can we not?" grumbled Steve.

"Steve, I'm going to regret saying this but I have a crush on you, and I have for a while. There I said it. I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship or not, I still need some time to get past Pepper, but I do like you Steve. Your turn."

Tony have a crush on Steve? That was ridiculous! Just a sort while ago Tony had thrown Steve out of his hospital room, and the amount of arguing they did wasn't really in Tony's favour here!

"This isn't a game Tony!"

"I know it damn well it isn't but, I wan't you to be honest with me."

"Honest? Okay alright here it goes. I kissed you! Happy now? I kissed you, and I don't even know why! You're infuriating, and you drive me nuts. You flirt with everyone! Then, there was Sharon-" Steve laughed bitterly "I don't even know what I felt about her let alone what I feel now. Then I started dating her but, I had to wonder if I was queer, or bi or whatever you all call it now just because I kissed you. Was this what you wanted Tony? This mess of an answer. You want to know things? I don't know anything anymore. That's my answer."

Steve didn't even know what he was saying. The words just tumbling out of his like a curse. He felt regret as each word exited his mouth, he could see the wounded look on Tony's face. He just didn't care. He just wanted Tony to leave him alone at the moment.

"Now you've kissed me, and I'm even more confused, and lost. I don't know whether I should be pleased, or whether I should throw up in my mouth. I'm glad your okay, but at the same time I want to hit you Tony."

"Should I leave?"

"Yes."

"Umm- can we talk about this in a month or two?"

Steve nodded. His fists trembling with all his pent up anger. Steve looked down at the floor.

"So this is a no to the pizza?" asked Tony.

Steve nodded, as Tony left leaving him alone in the dark with his thoughts.

 

Steve quickly passed through the Avengers common room hoping to be un-noticed by Tony. He noticed Bruce, and Tony sitting on the couch together watching a documentary. He had noticed Bruce, and Tony together a lot lately. He had promised to talk to Tony a while after the "incident" but, he didn't see much point now. It was clear where Tony stood. Tony wanted Bruce, and Bruce probably wanted Tony too. He just needed to avoid them until he could let go of these feelings. Steve just wasn't meant to have anyone that was all. He was meant to be alone, and stand for America.

"Steve," Bruce called, "want to watch March of the Penguins with us?"

Dammit, he had been caught!

"Um, no I'll pass. Everything is different and documentaries-" he said trying to escape the situation.

"Common Steve. It's not like a million new breeds of animals have appeared in the last few years or something. Lots of things have changed but, not everything. Well some species may have gone extinct but- you know actually we should all go to the zoo together. Steve you in?" Tony asked.

"I'll think about it."

Steve really didn't need to think about it though. He knew the answer he didn't want to spend a day watching Tony flirt at Bruce. He decided to blow off steam at the gym. He hit the punching bags trying to let go of Tony, and all his feelings for him as he punched the bags over, and over. He felt a little better.

He decided to spend the rest of the day doing some light reading, and as he got up to leave he found someone had run straight into his chest. Tony Stark!

Tony had his dreamy face pressed into Steve's naked chest. He felt his heart pump like mad, and he felt himself start to get hard. He needed to leave before Tony noticed anything. Tony seemed startled to see him, shocked even.

"Sorry Steve. Umm have you thought abo-?"

Steve quickly hurried past him into the elevator afraid of what Tony may have noticed.

Before the doors closed he heard Tony call, "oh okay, I guess not."

He spent the rest of the day reading in his office. Trying to put images of Tony against his bare chest out of his head he tried reading novels, and then another. Natasha had lent him a novel hadn't she? 50 shades of something? That was probably a respectable- Oh my. Steve put the novel down carefully. Not his kind of literature, not that he was sure it was literature. Steve took a shower to clear his mind before heading to dinner.

Tony wasn't there. Tony was always there. He never skipped team dinners, and then he didn't come the next day, or the next. Steve having enough headed to Tony's workshop fuming. Was this Tony being childish about some stupid penguin movie? Or was Tony upset over something again doing something dumb? Either way Steve would get to the bottom of it so he could see Tony at dinner again. So he could make sure Tony was alright as a friend, he could also look at it as a favour to Bruce. There was no other reason. Was there?

"JARVIS! Tell Tony he needs to come to dinner!" He yelled outside of Tony's door his arms folder.

"Sorry Captain Rogers, Sir has informed me he is busy, and cannot attend."

"He has to go!" yelled Steve

"Sir, has told me regrettably he cannot attend because he is too busy."

Steve began typing in over ride codes he has received previously from Pepper to force the door open. Why wouldn't JARVIS just open it like he did the rest of the time?!

"What are you doing Stark?"

Steve was worried as...Tony's friend he assured himself.

"When were these dinner so important?"

Steve felt hurt, and thrown of by this. He felt eating with him, and the other's wasn't important? He tried to ignore the hurt, in his chest and force the issue health wise.

"T-Stark you need to eat."

"I have been."

"Not with the team you haven't. Dinner upstairs now!" said Steve feeling his impatience rise.

Tony groaned, "I'm busy working. It's very important I finish this Steve. Can you just let dinner rest for a while?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because!"

Because why? Steve couldn't help but wonder to himself. Why did he want Tony there. Tony was just a friend, nothing special. Right, right? He could live without seeing Tony at dinner, right?

"Because why?"

"Just come up for dinner!"

Steve couldn't answer to himself, let alone to Tony

"JARVIS lock down the lab,"

"Right away sir."

"What?!" yelled Steve.

Steve felt panicked and trapped. What was Stark going to do to him now?!

"So, as I was saying. Because why?"

"Because I was worried you were being stupid again thats why!" He let the words go. before thinking

"And why were you worried about that?"

"Can I leave now?" he cried desperately afraid his feelings would slip through onto his tongue.

"No, not until you answer my Steve. Well Steve?" Tony grinned evilly.

"I thought you were upset that I didn't watch the penguin movie with you and you were drinking again in the lab."

It wasn't a total lie. Tony started laughing at him, laughing at his concern. Steve couldn't help but feel a bit hurt.

"You thought I would drink my self silly over that? Oh Steve, alright go upstairs. JARVIS no more lockdown on precious Steve."

"Right away sir."

Steve sighed and thought over Tony calling him 'precious', and rolled his hands into fists knowing it probably didn't mean anything. Tony didn't want his concern or care, and for whatever reason that made Steve angry. "Whatever Stark, just come to dinner okay?"

That night he waited for Tony, and the night after, and the night after that. Steve angry, nearly threw down his glass, and announced to the table he was going to drag Tony up if necessary!

"JARVIS! Tony is attending dinner tonight!" he stated as he began punching in the over-ride codes anyway

"Sir, insists that if you want him there you must carry him yourself."

"Stark!" Steve yelled as he burst into the room

"I'm here Steve but, I'm busy. You can come back late-"

Steve grabbed Tony, and hauled him onto his shoulder. If Tony wanted to be carried so be it. Tony didn't struggle, and Steve tried to ignore his heart thumping in his chest. No more feelings for Tony! Tony likes Bruce, get that into your head Steve! They made it inside the elevator, and then Tony unleashed hell.

"Wow Steve, carrying me like a damsel in distress? Kinky."

Steve, felt his his heart explode, quickly tried to get Tony away from his body.

"What? I didn't say stop," grinned Tony.

"Stark," Steve warned "stop flirting with me!"

Steve needed Tony to stop. So he could let go, of something he would never have.

"Make me!" Tony threatened.

Steve gritted his teeth as they arrived onto the Avengers common room Steve dragged him by his arm to his seat. Hoping Tony had nothing flirty to say to that.

"There! Here is everyone." Steve said trying not to notice the awkward glance their way.

Natasha started laughing, "Tony you're like a little kid but, I've never seen a little kid avoid dinner so much before though."

Clint chimed in, "What's wrong Stark afraid the vegetables are going to get you?"

Thor who seemed lost added, "I don't understand do vegetables eat people in Midguard? Is this a threat that should be known to the Avengers?"

Steve laughed for the first time in a long time, and tried to ignore the calm his heart felt seeing Tony at the dinner table. He was glad to laugh once again.

Yet, Steve couldn't help but feel disappointment the next evening when Tony wasn't at the table. Before Steve could stop himself he was retrieving Steve from down stairs this time with a wheel barrow. Nothing could go wrong this time. Or at least so he thought!

"You know Steve? I like rides from you, but there is another kind I might like better."

Why did Tony need to make everything sexual?! Steve quickly took Tony out of the barrow before he said anything more trying to ignore the quickened breathe in his chest.

 

Steve walked into the common room the following day to Tony with his arm over Bruce's shoulder.

"Yup, things are looking up!" Tony said

Steve coughed. Hoping this would at least make Tony move his arm off Bruce. Tony spun to look at him.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Steve

"Nope, I was just chatting to Bruce about my new project."

"Oh, I see."

Steve felt irritated that Tony's arm still some how remained around Bruce's shoulders, and then sat next to Clint to talk about his latest undertaking at SHIELD.

"So, SHIELD wants you and Thor to test their new super drugs but in alcohol form?" asked Clint.

"Yea, they can't use Bruce as a test subject for obvious reasons. Their trying to see if they can create drugs to knock out aliens, or people who try to be would be super heros for the wrong reason." shrugged Steve.

Steve noticed Tony out of the corner of eye as he rapidly spoke to Clint trying to sneak away from the table.

"Stark?"

"Yes, Steve?"

"Dinner tonight."

"Too bad Steve, I'm busy with my projects. I made a date with destiny tonight."

Steve felt angry, but when dinner came he didn't bother to fetch Tony. After dinner he looked at the bottle of liquor SHIELD had made for him. He began drinking, very quickly he felt tipsy, and eventually figured out the remote to get March of the Penguins to appear. Then, almost like magic his favourite person appeared, Tony!

"Tonyyyyy! Are you here looking for Bruce? If you want flirt and stuff he's in his lab!" laughed Steve.

"No, I wasn't looking for Bruce actually. I came upstairs for a snack."

"Tony sit with me to watch Penguins March!"

Maybe he could make things right between him. After all, everything right now felt amazing. Maybe he could make Steve like him!

"I think you mean March of the Penguins Steve."

"Why are the penguins lives so sad Tony?"

"I don't know Steve. We could watch something else."

"No, it's okay I want to watch this with you!"

"Why?"

"I ignored you, and we didn't watch it before. Tonyyyy I think I'm drunk?"

"I'm quite sure you are because, you haven't talked to me this much in months, and certainly never like this." laughed Tony sourly.

"I like talking with youuuuu! Maybe because I have drink that's why you so pretty Tony!"

Tony was so pretty to Steve even if he was a little blurry at the moment.

"I'm so pretty? Thank you Steve. You're pretty too."

Tony thought he was pretty. No, way!

"No, you're just saying that because you flirt with everyone, and everybody. I had a dream about you Tony."

"A bad dream?"

"I don't know, just a dream. You were too pretty. Stop being so pretty. It's making me so confuse!"

"Steve so confuse?" Tony laughed, "It's okay Steve. Tony is confused right now too."

"Tony is confused? Can I put my head in your lap. I want to see your pretty face better."

"I don't think that's a good idea Steve."

Why wasn't putting his head in Tony's lap a good idea? He had never had such a fantastic idea in his life!

"Why not?!" Steve pouted.

"You're drunk Steve. I don't think you really want to lie in my lap."

"No, you're wrong I doooo!"

Steve needed to set the record straight.Tony needed to know how much he liked him. He settled his head into Tony's lap snuggling against his warm body.

"Steve do you really want to snuggle up to me? Or are you drunk?"

"I don't know. Both at the same time!" Steve declared giggling.

"Steve I think I should take you to bed. You're really drunk."

Tony wanted to take him to bed? No, he wanted to take Bruce to bed! Why was Tony lying like that?!

"No, I'm fine, and stop flirting with me like that. You would never take me to bed!" yelled Steve. Steve's head shot up, and he suddenly started to try, and tickle Tony.

Steve was going to get his revenge for Tony being a liar. He tickled like he had never tickled before.

"Stop Steve!" cried Tony.

"Tony why do you never laugh for me like this?" asked Steve rubbing against him.

He liked Tony's laugh, and his smile. He just liked Tony.

"I guess because we always fight. Not, that I wan't to fight you. I mean, I do enjoy teasing you a little."

He wanted to be close to Tony.

"Tony can I hug you?"

"Steve, I don't think this is a good idea. I'm taking you to bed.JARVIS get the portable suit"

Tony was suddenly Iron Man, and lifting Steve into the air. Steve felt himself blush.

"Tonyyyy you armour is cold" Steve whined as he wrapped his arms around the Steve. Tony held Steve gently around his waist with one arm.

Steve felt like he was in a wonderful dream as Tony carried him like a prince to his bed.

Tony took off his armour to then Steve knew what he wanted. He wanted Tony to stay in his lap. He pulled Tony there so he could stay there next to him all night.

"Let's finish Penguins Marching!"

He didn't want Tony to go. He wanted him to stay with his arms around him.

"Steve I-I think I should go."

"Nooo, I'll drink more, if you don't stay in my lap and watch with me."

Tony sighed, "You better not get mad at me for this tomorrow."

Steve held Tony while his heart pounded in his chest. He just wanted to keep Tony with him.

"Tonyyyyy where are you going?" Steve demanded pouting.

"I'm going to sleep Steve."

"No, sleep here in my bed. You said you were going to take me to bed."

Why didn't Tony like him? Why wouldn't Tony stay?

"I didn't mean like that Steve. You're drunk, and we can't do these things when your drunk. If you know ask me when your sober-" Tony trailed off.

"Tony I'm lonely." said Steve.

Steve wanted to cry. Even though he considered the Avengers friends of some kind He had no one he was very close to in this time period. And the person he liked most was the furthest from him. Tony took one of the blankets and flipped it over Steve and tucked him in. Steve was soon going to be all alone again with his dreams of ice.

"I'll stay here till you fall asleep."

"Okay" Steve mumbled, "Tony, do you hates me?"

"No, Steve I don't hate you."

"You told me to get out that time."

"I was just mad Steve. I didn't mean get out forever."

"Okay Tonyyy. I was so worried you were going to die that day, and that you hate me."

"I don't hate you Steve, and I'm okay."

Steve nodded shutting his eyes. However, for the first time in months Steve didn't dream of the ice. No, he dreamt of something else. A very realistic dream. Iron Man was in his room but something was off. Iron Man was a woman? The suit was designed for a woman's physique. The helmet came off and then the armour to reveal a very naked female Tony Stark.

"You like me better like this don't you Steve."

"Put some clothes on To-Stark!"

"Why? You don't like what Loki did? Besides you seem happy to see me Steve?

Tony had crawled toward him, and he felt it. He was very hard.

"St-Stark! You like Bruce, you like Bruce!" he cried shutting his eyes

He opened them to Tony after but his time as his usual self but his hard on didn't disappear.

He closed his eyes repeating

"Go away Stark. You don't want me! Why are you here? Why are you here?" as he cried letting the tears down his cheeks.

When he opened his eyes again his head ached, and he desperately need a shower. He looked down. He was still hard, and his cheeks were wet. How much of that was real? Steve finished himself off in the shower imagining himself with Tony. He looked in the mirror to see his face red. He felt so dumb!

However, he was worried how much of that was real, and how much of that was a dream? Had he and Tony done something? If so he had then ruined any chance Bruce and Tony had together! Ugh, not knowing how to feel Steve headed to the common room, and poured himself and entire pitcher of water.

He sat at the table feeling worse than ever with the pitcher in hand, and he slowly sipped the contents.

"Good night last night?" Tony asked.

Steve looked up, and then back down to the pitcher. He rubbed his eyes before taking another long swig of water from the pitcher. Then he worked up his courage-

"T-Stark did you meet me when I was drinking last night."

"Uh yea Steve, what's up?"

"Did we do anything we shouldn't have?" asked Steve his hand trembling as he held the glass.

Please, please, please Steve begged to himself. Don't let any of that be real.

"You were drunk, and demanded I watch March of the Penguins with you. We watched the movie, and you seemed unwell. I carried you to your bedroom, and you went to bed, and I left. That was all."

Steve felt a small amount of relief. What Tony said matched much of what he vaguely remembered. Hopefully, nothing had happened.

"So that was just a nightmare."

Steve breathed a sigh of relief, but a small part of him was disappointed? It was the best nightmare Steve had ever had.

"Are you okay now Steve?"

"I feel like shit."

Tony laughed, and then grabbed lemon to put in Steve's water.

"Here this might help a little, Steve."

Steve nodded, and as Tony got up from the table.

"Er, Tony? Dinner tonight? I mean with the Avengers. You have to show."

"Alright, Steve I'll be there."

Tony left the table going off to his lab. Steve eventually finished the pitcher of water, and headed back to his room. No point in going to the gym. He definitely could feel that wasn't going to happen today, nor did he feel like writing a report on the drug to SHIELD. Steve, opened a drawer to pull out a sketchbook. He began drawing. He dream images still fresh from the dream, images of Tony, images from his past, and images from the other Avengers. He flipped back through most of the sketches. The majority of them were Tony. He was so doomed. He wasn't getting over Tony at all.

 

Tony entered the common room for dinner.

"Stark you came." said Steve startled with surprise.

"Well I promised didn't I?"

"Yea, I just didn't think you would come."

"Where's Bruce?"

Steve couldn't help himself. He grabbed Tony's wrist be so he couldn't look for Bruce.

"He's not here," said Steve as he gestured for Tony to sit. "So, was the March of the Penguins a good movie? I don't really remember."

Steve felt nervous about everything that had happened and he wanted answers.

"It was good, when you were drunk you said it was sad."

"Oh, I see. Did I say anything else to you?"

"Erm, let's see," said Tony pausing. "You told me you thought you were drunk which was quite obvious, and that you enjoyed talking to me. You were definitely a chatty drunk."

Steve froze. He had been chatty? What had he chatted about?

"What did you say to me?" asked Steve quietly.

Suddenly Bruce entered the room, and sat next to Tony. The two of them began cheerfully chatting. Steve feel impatient. Not only had Bruce interrupted, he would have to sit through dinner watching this.

Steve could search for answers himself.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes sir?"

"Show me -show me tapes of me and Tony together from last night with audio."

"Certainly sir."

Steve watched embarrassed as he flirted with Tony but, Tony denied all his advancements.

For some reason the following evening Steve waited before dinner waiting for Tony. What was Steve doing to himself? He looked up as Tony approached.

"Tony sit." Steve motioned.

Tony shrugged, nodded, and then sat down.

"I'm guessing you want me to answer your question from last time."

"Yea I do. I want to make sure that my dreams were just dreamed, or drunk hallucinations."

"Alright," sighed Tony. "Here's what I said to you. I explained to you how drunk you were, I told you I didn't hate you, and I told you I want to get in fights with you anymore."

"You carried me to sleep Stark, you're saying nothing happened?"

"You were passing out. I took you to your room, and then stayed with you till you fell asleep because, you told me you were lonely,and once your eyes shut for a while I left."

"Alright, Tony" said Steve his face flushing the light. "How come you told me you don't hate me though?"

Why wasn't Tony just telling the truth?

"Because I don't? Plus for some unknown reason you told me that I hate you. I'm pretty sure it's the other way around."

"Stark, you kicked me out of your hospital bedroom."

"I went to tell you sorry about that. Besides, you avoid me!"

"Says the man who never comes for dinners anymore."

"I was busy Steve and I wasn't avoiding you. I was working!"

Steve wanted to say so much about his own feelings but, it all seemed pointless now. In the next few seconds Thor burst into the living room interrupting them this time before dinner started.

Dinner ended quickly as it had begun, and before Tony could leave Steve once again grabbed him by the wrist. He needed to know something.

"St-Stark I have something to ask you."

"What is it Steve?"

"Why did you think I hate you?"

Just asking the question made his heart pound in his chest.

"You get mad at me all the time, you ignore my questions, you avoided me after you came back from Hydra, and in this past months you stopped talking to me. Except when you were drunk I suppose."

"I get frustrated Tony!" said Steve running a hand through his hair. "I don't hate you though. Look you know, I thought maybe we could be friends again."

If he couldn't be with Tony, or stay away with him, he could at least have this.

"Friends again?" questioned Tony. "When I asked if you wanted to be friends you said you would think about it!"

"To be honest Tony I've thought of you as my friend for a while. Ever since we completed the mission against Loki. I just thought I wasn't worthy of being your friend"

"Wait a sec. You thought you weren't worthy of me? The screw up Tony Stark?"

"You're not a screw up Tony." Steve coughed, "Anyways, just come to dinner tomorrow."

Steve walked away briskly before Tony could notice the blush on his face.

Steve, and Tony awkwardly started their friendship. Steve sat as from Tony as he could and watched movies. It was a start, and he re-assured himself he would be over this eventually.

"Uh Steve I have something to ask you!"

"What is it Stark?" said Steve trying to remain casual.

"I was wondering if you still might want to go to the zoo, and we can invite the other Avengers as well."

"Oh uh sure Stark" said Steve looking down at the floor he blushed.

"Oh Steve, you're blushing did you think I was asking you out on a date?"

"Stark!"

Steve felt himself be crushed a little. Part of him he hadn't been able to control had said date before Tony had mentioned the other avengers. Steve was so stupid.

"Hey Tony!" called Bruce as he came into the kitchen.

"Hey buddy" Tony said wrapping his arm around Bruce. "How's your projects coming?"

"Same old, same old. Still stuck?"

"I'll be going to the gym" said Steve quickly rushing out of the kitchen.

Why was it so hard to see those two together?

Later in the evening Steve's phone buzzed. Steve held it awkwardly, and moaned. He had received a text from Tony

Hey want to come to the zoo tomorrow Steve? 2 for 1 admission-TS

He waited a long time to respond

Why don't you ask Bruce?-SR

Bruce can't make it plus I was asking you!-TS

Steve's heart thumped but he knew it didn't mean anything.

No, Stark-SR

But Steve I want to go with you ;_;-TS

What is ;_;?!-SR

A crying face.-TS

Tony was crying? Steve panicked, and felt horrible.

You're crying Tony? Well, if it means that much to you I'll go with you guys-SR

Great meet me at 10 am at the zoo!-TS

Steve groaned. What had he got himself into?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next bonus chapter will be next Thursday!


	22. Steve Bonus Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony go to the zoo. (Fron Steve's perspective)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Monday.

Steve spent time to look good. He kept reminding himself it wasn't a date but, it was hard to when he awaited Tony's arrival at the zoo. It became even harder to see Tony look so good with his sunglasses, and bright smile.

"Well, Steve ready for the zoo?"

"Where is everyone?" Steve asked looking around. He couldn't see any of the other Avengers. Were they late?

"Oh, yea I asked them but they were all busy. It's alright though. We don't really get to hang out much one on one so."

"Okay," said Steve heart pounding.

Tony payed for the tickets, and Steve began taking out money to pay him back out of his wallet.

"It's fine Steve."

"No, Stark. I can't allow you to pay for everything. I have a salary you know!"

"Too late!" laughed Tony as Steve tried to shove the ten dollars into his face.

"Oooh elephant!"

Steve ran over to the enclosure.

"They still exist." says Steve staring forwards. "I saw them once when I was a kid. My Mom took me the circus. The zoo was too expensive. Does the circus still exist?"

"Yes Steve, the circus is still around they don't really use animals anymore. You know animal cruelty and such. We should go to the circus sometime."

Steve just nods , and looked at the elephant. The circus would be nice, but it would nicer if it was just the two of them. He smiles at it. "Some things stay the same I guess."

"Come on Steve. There are so many other animals to be seen!"

Steve takes out a notebook, and pen deciding to draw the giraffes as he had never seen one up close before.Tony looks over his shoulder.

"Wow Steve you can draw. I never knew that."

Steve, nearly jumped into the air.

"Oh yea, I used to want to be a comic book artist, or an illustrator."

"Why didn't you?"

"Good men were dying, and I wanted to do my part."

"Why don't you now? You could probably retire. Well, if you really wanted to."

"The earth still needs saving. Besides, who would want to read my old comics in this modern world?"

After all, Steve thought dryly. Who would be interested in me?

Tony laughed, "who wouldn't want to read comics written by Captain America?"

"I'm serious Stark," said Steve feeling his heart flutter in his chest dramatically.

Tony shrugged, "so am I. Speaking of which. You should do a comic about me, Tony Stark, Iron Man, rich, genius, and fantastic friend!"

"Stark, a comic about you really?" he almost laughed. Tony was in his ego, it was kind of cute.

"Why not? Besides, I want to see you draw me."

"Maybe, I'll draw you later." said Steve turning red thinking of the drawings he had already made.

"Yes! Success! Let's go see the penguins."

Steve drew at various enclosures while Tony imitated animals looking very ridiculous which was making Steve laugh.

"Stark stop it. You are not a penguin!"

Tony waddled in front of Steve, and laughed. They headed over to the otters.The otters were holding hands.

"The otters remind me off you Stark." The otter was avoiding the suns glare, and holding onto his friend so protectively just like Tony.

"Hey, excuse me?"

"Well just look at them. Eyes shut, and avoiding the sun in their eyes. It looks like they need sun glasses."

"Hey, I resent that!" said Tony.

Steve laughed but, as he did so, Steve's sketchbook fell over the ledge, and almost into the otter enclosure. Tony quickly reached, and grabbed it before it fell into the enclosure but, not before almost falling in himself. Steve quickly reacted, grabbed Tony by the waist.

Steve pulled Tony straight. He could help but touch Tony's face lovingly, but he tried to awkwardly change the move into a brotherly pat on the shoulder. He hoped Tony wouldn't notice.

"Thanks for uh- rescuing my sketchbook Tony."

"Uh yeah," said Tony "No problem, but before I give this back let me me take a look at your sketchbook."

"No, Tony give that back." Steve panicked. There was many drawing of Tony in there. He didn't want Tony to see that!

Tony laughed running away playing keep away with Steve's sketchbook.

"There is personal stuff in there!"

Tony flipped through keeping Steve at a distance. "Ooh who's this beautiful lady in iron man armour?"

He then flipped again "hey is that a picture of me-"

Steve tackled him, and removed the sketchbook from Tony's fingers. Steve was filled with desire, he could kiss Tony now. It was taking all his self control not to give in as he gazed into Tony's eyes with desire. Steve was about to give in.

"Tony-"

BUZZ, BUZZ. The Avengers were being called to assemble. Steve, and Tony jumped to their feet. Steve headed towards the exit, but Tony quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Captain, why are you taking the long way out?"

"What are you- Stark?" he was feeling himself blush.

Tony took out a small case, and suited up almost instantly.

"Let's get you to the tower to grab your gear Cap."

"What do you mean?! Stark, you can't mean?"

Tony opened the faceplate to wink, and grabbed Captain by the waist, and rose into the air

"PUT ME DOWN STARK!"

"Stop struggling, and this will be easier Captain Steve Rogers"

Steve suddenly blushed, and Tony held him tightly as Steve shut his eyes. They made it to the tower.

"Captain, get your gear, and let's go meet the others."

"But the helicopter is gone!"

"You have a ride!" said Tony waggling his eyebrows.

Steve rushed off to get his gear. "Let's go Captain." he said grabbing Steve by the hand, and used his other arm to grab Steve by his waist pulling him close as they went up into the air. Steve felt his heart thump against his chest. He was too close to Stark.


	23. Steve's Bonus Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Steve's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next bonus chapter is on Thursday. Horray!

Steve, and Tony arrived at the scene, as Coulson was updating them. One of Steve's very old friends Arnold Roth had been kidnapped upon the discovery that he knew Steve. Arnie has protected him from bullies when he was small. Now it was time to repay the favour. Steve felt a rush of fear thinking of Arnie being kidnapped. What is this was another trap like with Sharon? No Arnie, would never do that to him. Besides, this time he had Tony with him. Steve suddenly shock the thought from his head. Tony wasn't "with him"...Tony didn't want him. It was time to focus.

"Arnie" Steve called out as he smacked Hydra soldiers onto their backs.

"Let's me clear a path for you Cap" said Tony as he was in the air, and he shot down a path.

He rushed forward only thinking of his friend.

"Arnie!" Steve yelled

"Steve?" a weak voice called out. "Is that you?" Arnie's eyes widened.

"No time to explain! Let's get out of here!" said Steve feeling relieved to see his friend.

"No wait. My boy fr-room-mate Michael was taken!"

"I don't care whether he is your room mate or boyfriend. Tony get Archie out of here. I'll go get Michael!" He really didn't care. He would have cared several months ago but not now. Now he felt relieved his friend was safe..

"Roger that, Captain." said Tony grabbed Michael, and hauling him over shoulder leaving Steve behind.

Steve rushed away, skillfully taking down soldiers with some back up from Hawkeye, and he managed to avoid the trap that was laid for him there.

Steve quickly found Michael, and gave the all clear. The mission had been a success. Hydra's plan to trap him had failed.

"ALL CLEAR!" cried out of the com device.

"We are headed back now. Michael is unconscious but alright! Things good on your end Stark?" Steve asked. Steve felt his heart pound. He know had time to think, and realized he had trusted Tony with the lives of one of his best friends without a thought. He was so doomed.

"Yup, seem to be. I have JARVIS on high alert for anything incoming but, we seem safe for now."

"That's a relief. We are headed your way."

The Avengers headed into the tower carrying their gear, along with a now conscious Michael.

"Michael!" cried Arnie wrapping him arms around the old man who was barely standing, "I was so worried!"

Michael smiled, and kissed him on the lips. Arnie looked worriedly over at Steve.

"Congrats Arnie. I'm glad you've found the thing your life that makes you truly happy." smiled Steve.

"Steve?" asked Arnie

"A little while ago when I first woke up into this time. I might have said that was wrong, and immoral because that's all I knew. Now, I know otherwise. You love each other, and you are happy. Arnie, you're happy, and that's all I want for such a noble man, and a good friend. You've really showed me how great you two are together. I'm happy as long as you are happy."

"Steve" he said crying as Michael held him.

Steve, and Arnie spent the rest of the day catching up, and they all ate dinner together. Steve relished in hearing his friends stories from the war, and about him coming out and getting his boyfriend. Steve felt happy that his friend was happy. The happiness that seemed to elude Steve.. Steve couldn't look at Tony though because, he was pretty sure his face would say everything.


	24. Steve's Bonus Chapter 4

Steve decided to go back to the local coffee shop. He needed time alone to reflect on what to do next, what to do with his feelings for Tony. He doodled idly in his sketchbook waiting for his coffee.

"Ladies, and gentlemen tonight we have a mystery singer who is sure to knock your breath away. Please welcome him to the stage." Steve continued drawing lost in thought about Tony. Maybe the music would help take his mind of things.

Applause rang out as the music started.

"Open up your eyes take a look at me" Steve couldn't help but, roll his eyes at the lyrics, then looked up to see Tony on the stage.

"Get the picture fixed in your memory -I've been dreamin by the rythym like the beat of a heart -And i won't stop until I start to stand out" Steve felt irritated. What game was Tony playing? His heart drummed but, it wasn't as if Tony was singing for him anyway.

The audience screamed with cries, of Iron Man, and Tony taking out their camera phones and Steve couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Some people settle for the typical thing -Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings" sang Tony as he ripped off the clothes to reveal a replica american military uniform.

What was Tony doing?! Was Tony teasing him? Why was Tony wearing a military uniform? Oh god, that uniform!

"It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time- Before I move to the front of the line!" said Tony as the robots began to project led stars onto him.

"And once you're watchin' ev'ry move that I make -Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes!" cried out Tony asked he did a back flip, and some complicated dance steps.

Steve stared at him heart pounding. Was this a joke?

"To stand out - Above the crowd - Even if I gotta shout out loud -'Til mine is the only face you see -Gonna stand out 'til you notice me!"

The robots tossed Tony into the air catching him and putting him back on the ground.

"If the squeaky wheels always gettin the grease -I'm totally devoted to disturbin the peace -And I'll do it all again, when I get it done -Until I become your number one!"cried Tony as the song he was singing on the tiny stage was now being projected into the street by a multitude of speakers, and people began to clamour inside the cafe, and Steve was still in his seat at the back.

Tony must know his feelings. He was making fun of him. He had to leave. Steve got up attempting to leave but, he now found that the door was blocked by a multitude of boxing glove adorned dancing robots.

"No method to the madness and no means of escape - Gonna break every rule I'll bend them all out of shape - It ain't a question of 'how' just a matter of when -You get the message that I'm tryin to send."

Steve frowned, and sat back down looking at Tony.

"I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head"

Tony produced flowers, and threw them at the audience. No one seemed to notice the only red one fell onto Steve's table. Steve turned red as Tony continued singing. Was that for him?

"And you kno I'm going all of the way, till the end," Tony sang."To stand out - Above the crowd - Even if I gotta shout out loud -'Til mine is the only face you see -Gonna stand out 'til you notice me, yeah!If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just -Walkin' by"

Tony's started walking in lines past him, as he sung, and then he pushed through his robots. Steve gazed on his face red, and mouth wide.

"There's nothin' that I wouldn't do - If it was gettin' you to notice -I'm aliveeeee" belted Tony.

"All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance'll prove -I got whatever it takes -It's a piece of cake"

Steve grabbed the cake. He kept repeating to himself 'tony likes bruce, not you. this means nothing!'

"To stand out -Above the crowd -Even if I gotta shout out loud -'Til mine is the only face you see - Gonna stand out - Stand out, hey -Stand out! -Yeah, yeah, yeah! Stand out! 'Til mine's the only face you see -Gonna stand out -'Til you notice me!"

Confetti and fog covered the stage, as Tony disappeared. Steve left quickly heading to only area Tony could be with his gifts in hand, heart pounding.

"Stark, get back to the tower NOW, and meet me in my office!" snapped Steve getting on his motorbike driving away.

Steve raced back to get the truth from Tony.


	25. Steve Final Bonus Chapter:Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's find out Tony's true feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Thursday. Sorry this one was late. The next chapter is ClintTasha. Thanks for all the kudos.

Steve stood in the door way, and locked the door behind him. He placed the rose, and cake carefully down in front of his desk, and sat staring at Tony in his office chair. Steve stared at Tony, but Tony wouldn't look at him. Tony must have just been pulling a prank on him! Tony liked Bruce quite obviously, and Tony decided he was easy. He felt stung as he looked at Tony, and then back to the rose lying across his desk.

"Steve, can you hurry up and tear into me."

" What on earth were you thinking Stark?" said Steve his voice shaking.

"I was declaring my feelings for you in the hopes... In the hopes you might feel something back."

"Stark? What I am second place?"

"What are talking about Steve? You didn't get back to me on that conversation I just want an answer!"

"Why do you want me? If you want Bruce go after him!" Steve yelled.

"Bruce? I'm not interested in Bruce."

Steve bit his lip fiercely in annoyance,"Please, you put his arm around him, and I've seen you flirting with Clint to with you two together on the roof! You never do that with me. Even when I drunk begging for you to sleep with me you didn't take me. You just want me because I'm easy" 

" Wait, what? Hold on. Let's get something straight here, I flirt with everyone including you, and - hold on. YouQ I thought you didn't remember what happened when you were drunk!"

"I got JARVIS to show me the video, and audio, and you didn't...You didn't make a move on me. What's got you interested now?" 

"I didn't want you to hate me if I kissed you while I was drunk. Why you wanted me to flirt with you?" questioned Tony.

"No? I don't know," Steve lied. He had really wanted Tony to flirt with him, but only because Tony liked him.

"You have drawings of a female version of me in your sketchbook, and one of me bare chested, and you're telling me you're not sure if you want me?"

"Stark!"

"What? Is this easier if I was a woman?"

Steve grabbed Tony pinning up to the wall. How could Tony say something so hurtful?! Looking him straight in the eyes.

"You don't want me Tony," he whispered even though the words hurt as he said them aloud.

Tony grabbed him and kissed him, and Steve kissed back hungrily keeping him pin against the wall.

"I want you, I want to be with you in a relationship." whispered Tony as Steve broke away.

"How is this going to work? We have nothing in common! We fight all the time. You irritate me, and you hate me. We are from different times, and different values "

"I thought we did pretty well at the zoo. We like movies, and animals. You like fighting me, and I like seeing your bare chest. We can go to the circus together. And uh looking at your pants you want to sleep with me" winked Tony.

Steve turned red turning away. "We are team-mates Tony. If we get together. If we do this. We might not even be friends anymore."

"Steve, if that happens I can leave, or you know you could retire old man."

"Tony, I'm scared. I discovered that I liked you after we fought on the roof. I saw you and Clint there together, and I just pictured you two kissing. I was so mad, and then Sharon betrayed me and I didn't think I should move forward with you. I didn't want to ruin our team, and I didn't think I deserved you. Then, you get hauled up in the workshop, and I couldn't stop thinking about ours kisses together. Before, I knew it I was dragging you to dinner because I couldn't stay away from you. When I saw you and Bruce together I felt so jealous. I wanted to get close to you but it hurt so much. Then I got drunk, and I almost told you everything. Then I had weird dreams like you were a sexy women, or that you were seducing me. Then I almost kissed you when we went to the zoo, and I felt myself falling in love with you and -"

"Ssh Steve. Let me get something straight. Clint likes someone else and we were just talking about that, and he was giving me support with my crush. When I was working in the workshop I was actually working on the umm performance I did today with the dancing robots for you. Me and Bruce huh? Bruce he's more like a brother to me than anything else. As for those dreams something we could uh- make them a reality" Tony winked.

"Tony," said Steve just before he kissed him. He felt happier than he had since he last kissed Tony!

It was the start to their new relationship!


	26. Bonus Chapter Clintasha: The Spider Eats Her Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint awkwardly confesses his feelings for Natasha.

Clint had seen Tony, and Natasha together. He had been kind of jealous when he had seen them hug, oh okay really jealous. After all he had liked Natasha from the beginning of time when they had first meet. But when Tony assured him nothing was going on Clint felt much better. Okay mostly better, he still couldn't help but wonder what she felt for well just about anyone. Natasha was like a riddle that couldn't be cracked.

"Tasha" he called out as she walked down the hall.

"What is it Barton?"

"Umm I was uh- wondering if you wanted to go bird watching in the park?"

"What is this Barton? Are you asking me out?"

"No, no I would never dream of such a thing!"

"Good, I don't do love, that's a child thing."

"Yea I mean, me liking you that's really childish," Clint laughed but, the words hurt himself as he said them.

"I never said that. I never said feelings were childish. I said love was childish. Love is the sort of thing that Stark, or Rogers deal in."

"Oh yea, of course that makes sense," said Clint who felt like it made no sense at all. "So bird watching?" he asked.

"I'll think about it." she smiled and walked away.

He knew Natasha wouldn't think about it. She didn't want the weakness of love.Before Natasha reached the end of the hall, and he asked "What if I had wanted you to be my lover?"

"You know that would never happen", Natasha said spinning around to face him.

"This is just a hypothetical."

"Barton, all love must be burnt from us. We can't harbour such weaknesses. Pepper, Jane Foster, Peggy Carter. You've seen how they've been used against people. That's why I can't love."

"What if you couldn't stop loving someone? What if I feel in love with you Natasha?"

"I would hit you till you came to your senses. The Black Widow kills her lover."

"Not until she's danced first," he laughed nervously.

"Then pray I never dance with you Barton." said Natasha as she left.

He sank against the wall groaning. This went well, he thought sarcastically. Why couldn't things ever go easy? I mean Tony, and Steve were now a thing...Not that it had gone easy for them.

I mean did Natasha not think he could fend for himself? Maybe he had to prove himself. Then he could show her that loving him wasn't a weakness. Clint spent the next few weeks putting in more time, and training than ever at the gym.

"Barton, we need to talk" said Natasha looking over him as he lifted weights.

"What do you need to talk about Tasha?"

"I've noticed lately that you've been putting a lot more time in training."

"Glad, you've noticed."

"Barton, I might even say you're putting in too much time. What's bothering you?" she said gently, as she sat at the bench across from him.

"I need to prove my strength." he said as he headed over to then next workout bench.

"Prove to whom?"

"The team thinks I'm weak. In mind, and body."

"Who on the team?" she said frowning at him.

"You do. You think I can't hold my own."

"What makes you say that?"

"You said that love would be used against people. So, if we became something I would become a weakness to you to be used by the enemy."

"Barton-"

"You think I can't hold my own. If I was captured you could let me die, or fend for myself. I'm not a child."

"Barton, it isn't that simple. You know that."

Clint kissed her lips. She flipped him onto the ground, and grabbed his knee.

"Just because we can't be something doesn't mean I don't have feelings, or I don't care. But, the more I care the harder it gets. The more I care about you, or the team the worse this is Barton. The Black Widow kills her lovers do you know why?"

"No."

"So, she never has to see any other person make them suffer. No, matter how strong you are I never want you to suffer Barton."

"So you love me?" he asks the air.

"I care but, I can't go any further with you."

"Can we try? I think if we don't go any further I'll have all the regrets in the world. I've lo-cared since I laid eyes on you."

"I know, I've always known," she whispered sadly.

"So?"

"I'll think about it Barton."

"No, you won't," he laughed sadly.

"No, I won't," she admitted quietly.

"Maybe when we retire?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled as him with tears in her eyes, "Yea maybe if we live to retire."

"Maybe?" he yelled. "What you've got no faith in me?" he said trying to lightened the air.

Natasha smiled and left still crying. About a minute later Thor entered the training room.

"Is everything alright Hawk? The Lady Natasha was crying."

"Yes, everything is alright. I just got to live to retirement."

Thor frowned at him, "what is this retirement you speak of?"

Clint laughed, he was sure that everything one day would be right between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter will be on Monday. Thanks for all the kudos.


	27. Final Bonus Chapters: The Woes of Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has feelings but keeps them hidden away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. I have another Stony fic on the go ...sorta. It won't be up for a long time though since I've been working on well work, and other projects.
> 
> Thanks for your readership!

Bruce knew that his feelings would never been returned. I mean, that was probably for the best and all. I mean who wanted to be with him AND the other guy? That was just weird. Out of all the people he had to fall for why did he have to fall for Tony Stark? Sure, Tony flirted with him, and even accepted him the way he was, and heck even the other guy liked him. That didn't mean that Tony liked him back. For quite some time he had seen the looks Tony had given to Steve probably without realization. Those two were so slow.

Tony had been depressed over Pepper but, one day suddenly after some coercing by Natasha made an appearance upstairs..

"Bruce!"

"Tony," Bruce smiled. "It's good to see you again."

Bruce felt his heart fill with relief. He had been worried for Tony.

"Thanks a lot buddy for everything," Tony said as gave Bruce a friendly smack on the butt, and put his arm over Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce tried to ignore that the smack on the butt was just Tony being Tony. Yet, he didn't quite know what he could have ever done for Tony recently. He couldn't help but feel a bit happy about it though.

"Well, I don't know what I did, but I'm glad it helped," said Bruce who felt just as confused as he sounded.

Or, at least he did until Tony came to visit his office workshop later. After the movie, Tony paid him a visit.

"Hey Bruce!"

"Tony, can I help you with anything?" asked Bruce more than pleased to see him.

"Yea just wanted to thank you for bringing down the food, and everything when I was going through a tough time with Pepper."

Bruce frowned, that wasn't him. He had felt giddy for nothing. Even, the other guy seemed to be annoyed, grumbled with him. 

"Tony that wasn't me."

Bruce wished it was though.

"It...wasn't?"

"Unless I turned into the Hulk without knowing and made you sandwiches, it wasn't me. It's probably Tasha, or one of the others. Sorry."

"Well thanks anyways!" said Tony cheerfully as he left.

He couldn't help but feel angry, since he could probably bet fifty dollars that it had been Steve but, not him. He tried to calm himself. It was best not to let the other guy free over some jealousy.

Things continued in this status quo for a while or at least, until Tony ended up nearly working himself to death in his workshop. When Bruce heard the news his heart nearly stopped. He knew Tony was a workaholic but, this was insane. He tried to keep level headed going over Tony's ability to survive in terms of probability based on past successes of survival. Tony had good odds he reasoned. The other guy was sulking, and Bruce tried to keep his emotions contained while, he Steve was pacing. He looked as his shoe laces. Just, something, anything so he didn't need to think about the guy he liked so much. The guy he liked in a sick bed. It was lucky soon after that they received the Hydra mission, the other guy got to take out all his hurt, and anger about Tony onto other people.

When the mission was over Bruce, couldn't wait to see Tony again. This was an illness, a disease. Just like being the Hulk it seemed incurable. They arrived at the landing pad to see Tony waiting.

Tony walked over with a large grin on his face. Bruce had never felt happier to see anyone in his life.

"So did you all miss me?"

"I don't know about missing you" Bruce teased, "I mean, how often do we get to avoid Tony Stark?"

"Hey! I'm hurt and offended."

Bruce gave him a big hug. He put all his relief, and love into it, and smiled as Tony went to hug the others. He knew the hug meant nothing to Tony, that was okay. Or okay as it could be.

They ended up talking about Steve. Tony's feelings were so evident. When Tony didn't manage to convince Steve to dinner Bruce did his best to cheer him up as he described how the other guy had hulked out against Hydra soliders using his socks for puppets. Tony seemed temporarily amused, and more than grateful for the ridiculous topped pizzas he had suggested.

Bruce spent most of the next few months trying to cheer Tony up about Steve. They both liked each other (Tony and Steve) and Bruce couldn't really see the issue. He invited Tony to watch movies, and collaborate in the lab in the hopes Tony would smile. If Tony smiled at least the other guy would be a little less angry, and he would too.

"Steve," Bruce called, "want to watch March of the Penguins with us?" he asked in the hopes Steve would join them and cheer up Tony.

"Um, no I'll pass. Everything is different and documentaries-"

"Common Steve. It's not like a million new breeds of animals have appeared in the last few years or something. Lots of things have changed but, not everything. Well some species may have gone extinct but- you know actually we should all go to the zoo together. Steve you in?" Tony asked.

"I'll think about it." Steve muttered as he hastily left the room.

What was Steve's problem avoiding him, and Tony lately?

Tony pouted, and muttered to the others, "he is still avoiding me."

Bruce rustled his hair. Bruce liked petting Tony's hair. It was comforting to him. Tony pretended to purr, and Bruce laughed.

It wasn't too long after that Bruce started noticing more, and more sexual tension between Steve, and Tony as time passed. Thor even asked him why Tony, and Steve had not yet taken part in a mating ritual yet.

Not surprisingly after that Tony, and Steve finally get together. At least Tony smiles now. Bruce doesn't tell Tony his feelings. Bruce also feels lonely, but he doesn't tell the others. Tony has Steve, Clint and Natasha have well, something, and Thor has Jane. What does Bruce have?

I have the other guy. The other guy has me. We are one, we are two, yet, we are alone.


End file.
